My Little Pony: Ancient World: Fallen Kingdom
by Dinopony2580
Summary: It's been 3 years since the fall of Ancient World and now, the ancient creatures are threatened by the island's long dormant volcano which is now active. Now, Twilight, Owen, Claire, and their friends must save them. But later, they'll uncover a dark secret and meet a new genetic monster, even more dangerous than the Dragomonstranator. A sequel to My Little Pony: Ancient World
1. Prologue: P-Rex and Mosadragodile Attack

**UNIVERSAL PICTURES** and **LEGENDARY PICTURES** presents

 **20TH CENTURY FOX**

 **LIONSGATE**

 **ALLSPARK** PRODUCTIONS

A Hasbro Company

In association with **BLUE SKY STUDIOS**

 **ISLA PONYA**

 **120 MILES EAST OF EQUESTRIA AND 110 MILES EAST OF MANEHATTAN**

A team of ponies were on a dock in the bay of the island that contained the Mosadragodile, the larger, fully aquatic cousin of the Pliodragonator, which is what Leviathan is.

They were doing a field test.

After the events of Ancient World, they've been coming here to check on the ancient residents of the island...the dinoponies, part pony, part dinosaur.

They've also been checking on the other ancient creatures that lived here as well, making sure everything is good and stable and also well protected, since these are the last living creatures of their kinds.

As the team was investigating on the island, another team of submariners were investigating underwater in the bay.

They had to use the gate to the bay so they could easily get in.

When they were in, they slowly descended into the deep dark depths of the bay as a pony was monitoring them from the dock, helping them as they did their investigation.

As they descended and continued, one pony was nervous. "Relax. Anything in here be dead by now" the other pony assured.

It was a dark and stormy night to make things better.

The submarine team investigated the bay, checking all the skeletons in he bay that had been the Mosadragodile's victims.

But then, they came across a familiar skeleton, an old enemy and the one who caused the fall of Ancient World...the Dragomonstranator.

The two ponies looked at the skeleton, remembering that tragic day and the terror this thing caused.

Then, they were interrupted by the pony monitoring them. "Marine One, I got to close the gates. Get out of there" the pony said.

"Understood. Were heading out" the sub pilot said and they began their exit out of the bay.

They looked back to the Dragomonstranator's skeleton one last time before they focused on heading out, but little did they know that they were backing up right into open jaws.

From the surface of the bay, the subs lights could be seen. But then, suddenly, they shut off.

Back with the monitor pony, the screen he was holding that monitored the sub said "SIGNAL LOST".

"Marine One, I need to close the gates, confirm position. Can you here me, are you out?" the monitor pony said.

From behind him, a helicopter arrived to pick up the team. The Pilot tried contacting Marine One as well, but couldn't get a signal either.

"Marine One...Guys?" the helicopter pilot said. Then, the copilot noticed something. "What is that?" the copilot asked.

In the distance, trees were moving and stomping was heard.

"Marine One, I'm closing the gates" the monitor pony said, having no idea what was coming.

"Seriously guys, I'm kind of exposed out here. Marine One! Confirm your route! marine One, confirm position! Marine One, where are you!?" the monitor pony said.

Then, he turned around towards the helicopter and the team. "I can't reach them!" he shouted to the team.

Then, he noticed they were trying to tell him something. "What!?" he shouted. Then, a flash of lightening revealed a large creature from behind him.

The pony turned around, but saw nothing in the darkness. "What is going on? I can't here you!" he shouted to the group.

Then, the creature came from the brush and it was revealed to be a Ponysaurus Rex, or P-Rex for short.

But, it wasn't just any P-Rex, it was the P-Rex from the Ancient World incident that saved the island from the Dragomonstranator.

He had scars of claw marks and bite marks from the fight, a reminder of that battle.

Plus, he was the only P-Rex on the island, the last of his kind and the top predator on the island and he is the true king of the dinoponies and the island itself.

The monitor pony slowly turned around and took off his head set while doing so.

At the sight of the P-Rex, he screamed and the P-Rex responded with a thunderous roar. He immediately took off running and the P-Rex chased after him.

The helicopter then took off, leaving him behind. He threw away the pad that was closing the gates and the P-Rex stomped on it.

With that, the gates stopped closing. Back with the others, the team didn't want to leave their team mate behind, so they did what they could to save him.

"Throw him the ladder" a pony said and they threw down a rope ladder. The pony ran as fast as he could away from the P-Rex.

"Don't go!" the pony shouted to them. The P-Rex snapped his jaws after the pony but missed.

Then, a trashed truck stood in between the pony and the helicopter. Well, the pony ran around it, but the P-Rex thought otherwise.

Instead, he lifted the truck up and out of the way with his head, biding the pony some time.

Then, the pony saw the opportune moment and leaped for the ladder. He grabbed onto it just as the P-Rex snapped its jaws after him.

The P-Rex, instead, got a mouthful of water. The P-Rex lifted his head from the water and roared.

The pony laughed, thinking it was over and how narrow that escape was. Well, it was far from over.

All of a sudden, a jerk was felt on the ladder and the pony looked back to find the P-Rex tugging on the ladder.

Knowing this, the pilot had to do something. "We're gonna stall! Cut it, now!" the pilot said and a pony took out his knife.

Now, the P-Rex was having a tug of war match with the helicopter and the ladder. The pony immediately started cutting it.

"Oh, no, no, no!" the monitor pony said, not wanting to be left behind or be eaten by a P-Rex. but then, a miracle happened.

The P-Rex yanked the rope hard enough that the piece of rope in his mouth snapped away from the main rope.

Now the helicopter was free and it flew away. The P-Rex spat out the ladder piece and let out a thunderous roar after them.

The monitor pony laughed and the pony team cheered and laughed at the same time, knowing that they're home free.

Then, all of a sudden, when they thought they were safe and all was well, the Mosadragodile breached the water's surface and leaped out of the water, jaws wide open.

It snatched up the monitor pony, killing, eating, and swallowing him whole.

In the process, he pulled off the rest of the rope ladder and with that, the Mosadragodile plunged back into the water.

The pony team was shocked, saddened, and surprised by what just happened. But, for now, they headed back to Equestria.

Not only that, but since the gates to the bay weren't fully closed, the Mosadragodile swam out of the bay that was once its home and into the open ocean.

Then, lava covered across some rocks, cooled, and revealed the title.

 **MY LITTLE PONY: ANCIENT WORLD: FALLEN KINGDOM**


	2. The Isla Ponya Crisis

The island is shown. But there's something different. Smoke rises from the middle of the island, revealing it to be an active volcano.

 _3 years after the fall of Ancient World, the debate over Isla Ponya rages on. The island's long dormant volcano, reclassified as active, has shown considerable unrest in recent months._

A news lady talks about the volcano and this event.

"Geologists now predict an extinction level event will kill off the last living ancient creatures on the planet. Since the disaster that shocked the world 3 years earlier, the Masrani Corporation has paid out more than 800 million in damages to settle class action lawsuits brought by survivors. Activist groups have mobilized around Equestria in what has become the Flash Point Animal Rights Issue of our time. With an eruption expected at any moment, the Equestrian Senate has convened a special committee to answer a grave moral question: Do these ancient creatures deserve the same protections given to other endangered species, or should they be left to die?" the news reporter finished.

Then, it shows 2 Ponychiosaurus grazing on the treetops. They bellow out as the camera on a helicopter filming them zooms by.

Then, we go to the Senate room where judge ponies are facing one pony sitting in the chair before them.

"I think that we should allow our magnificent, glorious dinosaurs to be taken out by the volcano" the pony said and immediately, mumbling was heard from the audience and the judges looked to each other.

"Silence, please" a judge said and the audience hushed.

"Deeply sad as that would be" the pony continued, "we altered the course of natural history. This is a correction."

"Are you suggesting the Tree of Harmony is taking matters into its own hands?" the judge asked.

"Senate, with all do respect, the Tree is not part of the equation. No, what I mean is that in the last decade we emasked landmark technological power and we've consistently proven ourselves incapable of handling that power, and now we've got genetic power so, how long is it going to take for that to spread around Equestria and beyond and what's going to be done with it? It ain't gonna stop with the deextinction of those ancient creatures" the pony finished.

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about" the judge replied. "I'm talking about...pony made, cataclysmic change" the pony said.

"What kind of change?" the judge asked. "Change is like death. You don't know what it looks likes until you're standing at the gates..." the pony finished.

* * *

Ponyville...one of the best places in Equestria.

Everypony knows about the dinoponies and the other ancient creatures now and also about their soon to be extinction.

Everypony felt sympathy for the ancient creatures, but mainly 2 ponies: Twilight Sparkle and Claire Dearling.

After they heard about this, they started up a thing called the Dinosaur Protection Group. Claire mainly came up with the idea.

Twilight totally agreed with it and so did her friends. An elevator was going up. Inside, 7 pairs of hooves and a pair of clawed feet were there.

They soon were revealed to be Claire, Twilight, Spike, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

Claire was holding 4 cups of coffee with her magic while also looking on her phone at the news on the debate over Isla Ponya.

The elevator arrived at its destination.

It stopping and opened the doors, but the doors only went half way because it was an old elevator and Claire had to squeeze through in between them.

When she was through, the elevator doors finished opening and the Mane 7 followed her in. A mare earth pony was talking on her phone to somepony.

She had a red mane and tail, a white coat, and brown eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I do have the dinosaurs best interests in mind. I'm a paleoveterinarian" she said to the pony on the other side.

"That's a real thing. No, I haven't seen one with my own eyes. You no, not everypony can afford to spend their life savings..." she said frustratingly to the pony on the other side.

Then, she saw Claire. "Claire!" the mare said and Claire immediately came over with the Mane 7 following. Then, the mare handed Claire the phone.

"Hello, hello! Um...Congressmare Delgado" Claire said and the mare made sure on what Claire should say.

"I-I'm Claire, I'm the lead organizer hear. O-Of course, but if I could just get a moment of your time...Great! Thank you. So, our mission here at the Dinosaur Protection Group is to secure federal funding to..." Claire continued talking to the pony while the Mane 7 stayed with the mare.

Then, a stallion earth pony turned to the mare. He had a black mane, brownish coat, and blue eyes. "That was like 40 seconds. You're getting better" he said.

"You got to stop letting your mom shop for you" the mare replied. "You don't need to insult me every time someone pisses you off" he said.

"Dude, I'm a doctor, not a telemarketer" she replied. "Hey, Franklin, what is your job again?" Rainbow asked. "It's plugging cords right?" the mare asked.

"It's actually more important than it sounds" the stallion, named Franklin, said and he went back to his computer.

Back with Claire, she was still talking with the congressmare on the phone.

"Can I ask you a question? Do you have kids?...Okay so your kids, an entire generation has grown up in a world where creatures from the past are living and breathing, but soon they're gonna have to watch them go extinct...or not, if ponies like you make a difference" Claire finished.

The congressmare replied a positive answer. Claire sighed in relief. "Great!" Claire said and she hung up.

She turned back to the mare and the Mane 7 and did a gesture of success. "Yes!" the mare cheered and the Mane 7 cheered.

Then, the TV went to the news and it showed the Isla Ponya Crisis.

"Oh! Claire, everypony, its on!" Twilight said and everypony immediately came to the TV while Claire turned up the volume.

A judge came to the podium and announced the final decision.

"After a thorough deliberation, the committee has resolved not to recommend any legislative action regarding the deextinct creatures on Isla Ponya. This is an act of the Tree of Harmony and, while of course we feel great sympathy for these animals, we cannot condone government involvement on what amounts to a privately owned venture" he finished and Claire muted the TV, feeling great sadness and anger.

"What did they do? They didn't do anything wrong" Pinkie said. "Pinkie, those politician ponies are messed up sometimes" Applejack said.

"I don't think the Tree of Harmony has anything to do with this" Twilight said. "They're all going to die and nopony cares" Claire said. "We do" Franklin said.

Then, Claire heard her phone ringing. "Give me a second. Get back to work. Okay, everypony, come on" Claire said. Then, she headed to her phone.

Twilight followed her. "Who is it?" Twilight asked. "I don't know" Claire said and she picked up the phone with her magic. "Hello?" Claire asked.

"May I speak with Miss Dearling?" a mare voice said from the other side. "Uh, yes, this is Claire Dearling" Claire said. Twilight listened in.

"Good morning, I'm calling from Benjamin Lockwood's Estate. Would you mind holding for a second?" the voice said.

"Yes, o-of course, I'll hold" Claire said, completely shocked, for Benjamin Lockwood worked with Mr. Masrani and helped create Ancient World.

He was the original founder of Ancient World. Although he was old, he had the idea and passed it on to Masrani.

Claire looked to Twilight and Twilight had the same expression Claire had and immediately, they went to tell the others.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm using Benjamin Lockwood because, since there was no Ancient Park, there can't be a John Hammond.**


	3. Lockwood Estate

A car headed up a road towards a mansion-like building.

 **LOCKWOOD ESTATE**

 **MANEHATTAN**

Lockwood Estate was located on the outskirts of Manehattan in the forest, keeping it secret, private and hidden mostly.

The car pulled up to the building and Claire exited the car, followed by the Mane 7. They were completely shocked on how big it was.

They walked up to the building and Claire rang the doorbell. The door opened and an elderly mare opened the door.

She had a white coat, blue eyes, and her mane and tail were black. Her mane was also in a bun.

"Miss Dearling, you're early! Would you like to step in?" she said. "Thank you" Claire said. Then, the elderly mare saw Twilight, the Mane 5, and Spike.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle!?" the mare said, completely shocked. "Oh, hello. We're with Claire" Twilight replied. "But, it's an honor meeting you" the mare replied

. Twilight smiled. "Thank you" Twilight said. "I will inform Mr. Mills that you've arrived" the mare said. They all observed the pictures on the walls as they waited.

"Ooh, so many detailed pictures" Pinkie said. Then, Claire saw a picture of Benjamin Lockwood in his prime.

She observed it, until she was interrupted and caught by surprise by a voice.

"Benjamin Lockwood, the father of Ancient World but of course, you know that" a stallion said from a stairwell behind them. They all turned to him.

He had a light blue coat, a little lighter than Rainbow's coat. He had dark hair and was wearing a navy blue suit with glasses.

"Hello, Claire, Twilight, everypony else, I'm, I'm Eli...Mills. I work for him, actually. We actually met once, 7 or 8 years ago and you don't remember..." Eli said, but then Claire interrupted him.

"Of course, I remember. Haven't you run his foundation since..." Claire said, but then he interrupted her. "...since college. Yeah. Y-you remember?" he asked.

"Yes!" Claire replied. "Wow, cool. He wanted somepony young and idealistic to spend his fortune...and I used to be both" he said and they both laughed.

"Follow me" he said and Claire and the others followed.

"Let me give you a bit of history" Eli said and they walked into a room filled with life sized ancient creature skeletons and dioramas.

The most noticeable one was a huge Unicornoceratops skull in the middle of the room on a stand.

"This is where it all began, before the island, the park, all of it. Lockwood built a custom lab in the sub basement, extracting the first DNA from amber right beneath our hooves" he said.

"Oh my goodness" Claire said, looking in awe at the skeletons and dioramas.

The other were too, but then, Twilight noticed a skeleton that looked a little familiar. "Mr. Mills" Twilight said. "Yes, princess" Eli asked.

"What is this skeleton" Twilight asked. "That's a Pliodragonator" Eli replied. "Hey, isn't that what Leviathan is?" Pinkie asked. "Who's Leviathan?" Eli asked.

"Oh, he's their friend who happens to be a Pliodragonator" Claire said. "Wait, are you telling me he's organic, not pony made?" Eli asked.

"Yes, we don't know how he survived extinction, but he is original, the real thing" Twilight said. "And one of the last of his kind" Claire said.

Eli was completely shocked from this.

"You're gonna have to show me him sometime. This is groundbreaking" Eli said, almost started freaking out and having a meltdown.

"Now, just simmer down there" Applejack said. Soon, Eli regained himself. "Okay, back to the topic" Eli said.

"What Benjamin did here was a miracle. I still believe that" Claire said.

"So do I, Claire. So do I and I still believe it matters what happens to those animals. There is something Mr. Lockwood would very much like you to do, Claire. You can call it a favor for an old friend. We have...a piece of land, a sanctuary protected by natural barriers, fully self sustaining, a new home where the dinoponies and the other ancient creatures will be secure and free" Eli finished.

As they were talking, he lead them over to a diorama of an island, which was the island where the ancient creatures would be relocated.

"You're going to get them out!?" Claire asked. "You're going to save them!?" Twilight said. "No, Miss Dearling and Miss Sparkle" a voice said.

They turned to see an elderly stallion in a wheel chair rolling towards them.

"I'm going to save us. We both could use a touch of redemption, couldn't we" he said. This was Benjamin Lockwood, the founder of Ancient World.

He had an orangish-brown coat with white hair from his age and brown eyes. He took about his hoof and shook both of their hooves.

"Lovely to see you again, Claire" Ben said to Claire. "And you, Mr. Lockwood" Claire replied. "An honor to meet you, princess" Ben said to Twilight.

"Same here, Mr. Lockwood" Twilight replied. Then, he went over to the island.

"This was all my dream, let these creatures live in peace. So, we have created sanctuary. No fences, no cages, no tourists, just as mother nature intended. These creatures don't need our protection, they need our absence" Ben continued.

But then, Claire looked up and saw a filly. Twilight also looked up and saw her too. Then, the filly took off running when they saw her.

"Masrani and I shared this passion. I passed it on to him, thinking he would do good at it since I was getting to old for it" Ben said.

"Sir Benjamin" a voice said, interrupting them. "Mm" Ben replied and everypony looked to see that it was the elder mare from earlier.

"Ah! My bloody medicines. Will you excuse me, everypony" Ben said. "Of course" Claire replied.

"Eli, here, will help you with the details" Ben said and the mare began to push Ben away but before they left, he stopped before Claire, Twilight, and the others.

"We will save them. What a gift...for our children" Ben said. "Thank you" Claire and Twilight replied.

"Iris" Ben said and the elder mare, named Iris, pushed Ben away. Then, they turned to Eli.

"Does he have children? I thought I saw...was there a little filly?" Claire asked. "He has a grandfoul. His daughter died in a car accident" Eli replied.

"That's awful!" Fluttershy replied. "Yeah, I know. But they're close, really close" Eli replied.

"So what do you need from me?" Claire asked and Eli showed them to it. He lead them to a desk that was a giant computer screen.

"There was a tracking system inplaced at your park, radio frequency ID chips in each ancient creature" Eli said. "I remember" Claire replied.

"Right, so, if we could access that system, are ability to locate and capture those animals safely, would increase toehold. We need your handprint to access the system but what I really need Claire...is you. Moving endangered species isn't exactly legal, but it's the right thing to do. Knowpony knows this park as well as you do and we need that expertise" Eli finished.

"How many can you save?" Claire asked.

"11 species, for sure. I mean more if we can, but time is against us. I'm afraid there is one animal in particular that poses a real challenge for us" Eli said and he slid away some images of dinoponies and other ancient creatures before finally coming to a familiar Ponyraptor.

"Blue" Claire said.

"I didn't know she had a name but Blue is potentially the 2nd most intelligent peace of life on this planet and she's the last of her kind. She must be preserved" Eli said.

"She can pick up your scent a mile off" Claire said. "You'll never capture her" Twilight said.

"Well, we thought you might know someone who could help" Eli said. "Owen" Rainbow said. "Maybe you could convince him" Eli said and they all agreed.


	4. Reuniting with Owen

Back at Ponyville, Claire and the Mane 7 had just arrived at Owen's. He was working on a house for Sloth and Sydney.

Surprisingly, they were there helping him, too. Leviathan was there also helping.

Claire took a deep breath and began walking up to Owen, but was stopped by Sloth. "Hey, Claire" Sloth said and he walked up to her and shook her hoof.

"How you doing, Sloth?" Claire asked. "Oh, just working on a house for me and Sydney" Sloth replied. Then, Twilight and the other joined.

"Hi, guys. What's up?" Sloth asked. "Oh, nothing much, Sloth. How about you?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, me, Sydney, Owen, and Leviathan are building a house for me and Sydney" Sloth said. Then, Sloth realized something.

"Wait, let me guess, you all are here to see Owen?" Sloth asked. They all nodded. "Well, come on. I'll take you to him" Sloth said and they followed.

Owen was hammering on the roof of the house and the group of 9 approached him. But then, Leviathan came and was hauling some logs.

"Hey, Leviathan! Check out who's here" Sloth shouted to him and, when Leviathan saw them, he immediately untied the log load and came running for them.

He slowed down at the last second before screeching to a stop. He smiled and waved at the group.

"Hi, Leviathan" Claire said and he immediately licked her on the face.

She responded by hugging him on the snout, patting him on the head, and scratching his chin.

Then, he licked and nudged the others to show he was happy to see them. Then, Claire turned to Owen.

"Hey, Owen" Claire said, but he continued hammering because he didn't here her. The others than turned to Claire and Owen.

"Owen!" Claire said and finally, Owen heard her. He stopped hammering. "Oh boy" he said to himself. He then turned around to face Claire. "Hi" Claire said.

"Back for more, huh?" Owen asked. "Hi, Owen" the Mane 7 said at the same time. "What's up, guys?" Owen said. "Can I buy you some cider?" Claire asked.

"Did you bring them, or we got to go somewhere?" Owen asked. "I got it! I'll make you some cider back at my place" Applejack said.

"That sounds like a great idea. You make the best cider, Applejack" Owen said. Applejack blushed.

"Ah, shucks, Owen" Applejack replied and the 10 headed off to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Later, inside the barn, they all sat at a booth in the barn. Owen, Leviathan and Sloth sat on one side while Claire and the Mane 7 sat on the opposite side.

Claire was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe because Owen and her were talking about their relationship.

"Seriously, I can't believe you think that you left me!" Claire said, still laughing.

"Replay the conversation in your head, alright, you said 'you wanna go live in your van like a bum, go ahead, Owen' and I said 'okay'" Owen said.

"So, how is that you leaving me?" Claire asked. "Because I left. I left you" Owen replied. "You left because I told you to" Claire said.

"And then I left, because you didn't want to live in a van on the side of the road" Owen replied.

"No, no, no, no, no, because you wouldn't let me drive the dang van for 5 minutes" Claire said in defense. "I was chivalrous. What can I do?" Owen replied.

"You are so stubborn" Claire said. "Well, look at you now, you're saving the world" Owen said.

"Well, I'm trying at least. You can't just run away from everything, Owen" Claire replied.

"So, you're what, dating an accountant now? Insurance actuary? Your coat looks nice...Dermatologist" Owen said.

"Owen" Claire said, not admiring his jokes that much. "Did he check you for moles?" Owen asked. "Stop" Claire said. "Ventriloquist?" Owen asked.

"Okay! Guys, enough about dating stuff or personal lives, lets just get down to business" Rainbow said.

"Right. Owen, this is not why we're here, okay" Claire said.

"Yeah, I know why we're here. Lockwood's little flunky called me. Rescue Op. Save the dinoponies from an island that's about to explode. What could go wrong?" Owen said, being sarcastic.

"We're going" Twilight said. "Don't!" Owen said. "We...don't have a choice" Claire said. "What!? Of course you have a choice!" Owen said.

"So, what, I should just...build my own cabin, play pool, and drink cider all day while these dinoponies go extinct!?" Claire said. "Yeah. I like pool" Owen replied.

"Blue is alive" Twilight said. "For Celestia's sake, guys!" Owen said. "You raised her, Owen! You spent years of your life working with her!" Claire said.

"And you're going to just let her die!?" Sloth asked. "Well...yeah" Owen said and this completely shocked everypony.

"Come on, Owen. Your better than that" Sloth said. "Come on, you're a better man then...you think you are" Claire said.

"You should right fortune cookies" Owen said sarcastically.

"Forget it, I...there's a charted flight leaving tomorrow morning. You're on the manifest. I just wanted to let you know" Claire said before she left with the others following, leaving Owen by himself.

* * *

Later that evening, Owen was in his van on his computer. He was watching a video recording of him training the Ponyraptors when they were babies.

But then, one moment was most special. He was trying to get the Ponyraptors attention, but was failing to do so.

But then, all of a sudden, Blue cawed out to the others and they came right by her side lined up in formation. Owen was completely shocked.

"Did you get that?" Owen asked the camera pony. Owen, after watching that, decided to go with Claire and the others on the operation.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Stargazer and Sydney will not be taking part in this story, but if possible, I'll try to include them in future stories.**

 **But, there will be a new character, but I'm not going to spoil it. I'm gonna leave you guys guessing.**


	5. Back to the Island

An airplane awaited for lift off. Claire, the mare pony from earlier, Franklin, Twilight, Leviathan, Sloth, Starlight, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie were all there, awaiting for lift off while packing everything.

Although Starlight, Franklin, the mare, Leviathan and Sloth weren't at the meeting with Mr. Mills, Twilight and Claire told them all about it.

Sadly, Trixie couldn't make it because she had magic stuff to attend too and Stargazer was with the other 3 princesses, still in her training of becoming a princess.

Sydney, on the other hand, didn't really no what to do or think, so she just stayed at home.

Sloth joined in since he couldn't last time because him and Sydney were on their honey moon.

"Relax, we're more likely to die riding on a dragon then in a plane" the mare said to Franklin.

"No, I'm not because I won't get on a dragon. My chances are zero" Franklin replied. "Planes are the safest way to travel" the mare said.

"You call this a plane? My cousin had a drone bigger than this" Franklin replied. Claire was on a lookout for Owen, but didn't seem him.

Then, Twilight came over to her. "You okay?" Twilight asked Claire. "Yeah, I'm just disappointed Owen didn't come" Claire replied.

"Hey, it's his choice if he wanted to come or not. We can't make his choices for him" Twilight said and Claire nodded in agreement.

Then, she got on the plane, but as soon as she sat down, Owen appeared from behind her. He had slept in the plane, awaiting for their arrival.

He sat up, recovering from sleep. "Owen!" Claire said shocked. "Owen!?" Twilight said shocked and confused.

"What were you doing sleeping back there" Starlight asked. "I didn't think you were ever going to show up" Owen replied.

Then, the others arrived on board. Leviathan almost crowded the entire plane for his size. Then, Claire introduced Owen to the new recruits.

"This is Zia Rodriguez" Claire said, introducing the mare earth pony. Owen shook her hoof. "Franklin Web, systems annalist" Claire said, introducing Franklin.

Franklin hugged his backpack, showing that he was nervous. "Nervous flyer?" Owen asked. "Would ride a 5 ton dragon that has a bad temper?" Franklin asked.

"I flew through the jungle with a pack of Ponyraptors" Owen replied. "We're not compatible" Franklin said.

Then, the plane engine roared to life and they took off for Isla Ponya.

* * *

Back at Lockwood Estate, Iris was looking for somepony. "Maisie!" Iris called, but no response. "Maisie!" she called again, but still no response.

"Maisie! Come out!" she called again, but still no answer. Then, in a Ponylophosaurus diorama, some bushes moved.

The movement caught Iris's eye and she started to grow anxious. Then, all of a sudden, a filly jumped out, scaring the living Celestia out of Iris.

"You silly sausage!" Iris said and the filly, named Maisie, started laughing.

"You'd be the death of me. You know, one day, my heart might really stop. Then what would you do? Go live in the forest with the timber wolves?" Iris asked.

"There are no timber wolves in this forest" Maisie corrected. "Your grandfather's been asking for you" Iris said, while fixing Maisie's light brown mane.

Maisie had light brown hair with a reddish-brown coat and brown eyes. "Really?" Maisie asked. Iris nodded.

"So, you go to your grandfather, and then you go straight to your bath" Iris said. "I don't want a bath" Maisie replied.

"I say bath. You don't want to look all scruffy, dirty, and...smelly like a wild animal" Iris said, but then, Maisie roared, scaring Iris again and Maisie bursted into laughter.

Meanwhile, Ben was looking at pictures of her daughter when she was young. Then, a knock was heard and Maisie and Iris entered the room.

"Hi, Grandpa" Maisie said. "Ah, there you are" Ben said, closing the book. "Come over and sit by me" Ben said and Maisie did so. "I've missed you" Ben said.

"I was on safari, all the way through the Pretaceous to the Purassic in one day" Maisie said. "Oh my! What did you see?" Ben asked.

"Mostly herbivores. There was one P-Rex, though. Casualties, of course. Iris included. She jumped out of her skin" Maisie replied. Ben giggled.

"You have your mother's wicked sense of humor" Ben said. Then, Maisie glanced at the picture book. "Do I look like her?" Maisie asked.

"Oh yes. You could be her mirror image" Ben said. Maisie smiled. Then, she looked over to a diorama of Ancient World.

"Did my mother ever visit the park?" Maisie asked. "Once. A long time ago. She would have saved them, too, you know. She would have saved them all" Ben replied.

* * *

Back with the others, the plane had just arrived at Isla Ponya. Everypony looked out the windows of the plane, still fascinated by it.

The plane then flew over the remnants of the park and everypony started having flashbacks of their times here.

Below was the monorail, now crashed and destroyed. The bridge was that the monorail used to run on was also destroyed.

Some sections were still intact, though. But, what really caught everypony's eye was the volcano, which was getting more active by the minute.

The plane finally came across a runway and landed. As they zoomed across it, a pony in an army outfit with sunglasses watched them as they zoomed past.

The plane finally stopped at a military-like camp. Claire stepped out and looked around.

"Claire" a voice said and she looked and it was the same pony that watched them on the runway. She stepped off to greet him.

When they met, they shook hooves. "Ken Wheatley. Welcome back" he said.

"Quite an operation you've got going on here" Twilight said coming off the plane to join Claire.

"Mr. Lockwood takes his humanitarian efforts very seriously, princess" Ken replied.

"Where's the, uh, Ponyraptor wrangler?" Ken asked and Owen came out of the plane. "Animal behaviorist" Owen corrected.

The two then greeted each other and shook hooves. "Owen Grady" Owen said. "Hey, Owen. Ken Wheatley" Ken replied.

"And you are the Great White Hunter?" Owen asked. Ken giggled. "I guess. I'm the expedition facilitator" Ken replied. But then, Ken saw Leviathan.

"Holy cow" Ken said, surprised. "Is this the Pliodragnator Mills was talking about that's the last of his kind? The last real, organic one?" Mills said.

"Yep, that's him alright" Pinkie said. "And his name is Leviathan" Applejack said. Ken walked up and felt Leviathan's rough, hard, scaly, armor-like skin.

He banged his hoof on it and it was like hitting a rock. Pliodragonator have thick, tough skin that acts almost like armor and is as hard as a rock.

It's so thick it can withstand almost anything.

"Sorry, Leviathan. It's just that your...the real thing!" Ken said excitingly and Leviathan excepted that fact.

"Sweet Celestia! It's hot" Franklin said.

"I know, right" Sloth said, trying to cool himself down. Then, Owen looked to the volcano. "It's about to get a whole lot hotter" Owen said.

Later, they all got into big, armored military trucks and headed out. They came across steel gates that were the only way in and out of the camp.

The trucks crowded in the cage that separated the camp from the outside world and the first steel gate closed behind them.

Franklin was putting on tons of bug spray, making sure no bugs bit him.

"Anypony need some bug spray?" Franklin asked and everypony shook there heads no, except Rarity.

"I'll take some" Rarity said, taking the bug spray with her magic. "The P-Rex would be dead by now, right?" Franklin asked.

"No, it's impossible to know the max lifespan of a clone in a completely different environment. Take a cavepony that would've lived 20 years. Feed it prime meals, give it health care, he's gonna live 5 times as long" Zia said.

"In case you forgot, the P-Rex did save our lives from the Dragomonstranator" Applejack said. "With a little help from Blue" Pinkie said.

"So, he'd be dead by now? Right?" Franklin asked. "Don't worry, Franklin. The P-Rex won't eat you" Rainbow assured.

"No, he'll eat me. He won't eat you because he'll recognize you" Franklin said nervously. "Let's hope he remembers us and doesn't eat us" Spike said.

Then, the other door opened and they continued on their way. They went around the lagoon and to the main section of the park.

The monorail bridge that passed through the lagoon was still intact, but some of it was destroyed.

They finally arrived to the main section of the park, where the Innovation and Visitor's Center were. They all looked out the windows at the remains of the park.

"Bad memories?" Ken asked them.

"Don't even remind me" Rarity said, remembering the battle that happened here and her adventure with Applejack and Rainbow with the CMCs that ended up with them being separated from Twilight and the others and almost with them getting eaten by the Dragomonstranator while exploring the forest in a gyrosphere.

"Some were good" Owen said, remembering training the Ponyraptors.

They passed by a gift shop and a Ponpsognathus, or Ponpy for short, was standing on top of a table with a bunch of other ancient creature toys.

It itself looked like a toy. When the trucks came in, it scurried off. The trucks stopped to here a stomp. "What was that?" Starlight asked.

Another stomp was heard shortly after. "Is it the P-Rex?" Franklin asked nervously. Then, Zia looked out the window at shaking trees.

"I have to see this" she said and she quickly went out of the truck. "Hey! Miss? Miss! This area is not secured" Ken said, chasing after her.

The others quickly followed and they glanced in awe as a Ponychiosaurus came through. It let out a bellow as it stopped by the group.

Then, it stopped and ripped a branch off of a nearby tree. "Look at that. Never thought I'd see one in real life" Zia said, trying not to cry. Claire comforted her.

"Magnificent! This is amazing. I should have gone with you guys the first time" Sloth said. "She's beautiful" Twilight said.

As the Ponychiosaurus finished eating, it let out another bellow before it thudded away. "Can we...?" Franklin said, gesturing for them to continue on.

They all agreed and they continued on into the island.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So sorry about long delay! I've been caught up in My Little Pony: Prehistoric Pals.**


	6. Tracking Blue: Ken's Betrayal

The armored trucks continued on, deeper into the island. They soon came across a radio tower station.

This was the tower used to track the creatures on the island. They all hopped out of the trucks as soon as they stopped. "Okay, let's go" Ken said.

Franklin immediately went over to the power panel and tried to hot wire it. Owen looked up at the volcano as it began to rumble.

Then, he saw clouds of dark smoke exploding along the mountain. Then, Franklin managed to hot wire the system and the doors opened.

They all looked in as the doors opened. They all entered and Franklin looked for the power panel and found it.

"Are we sure these biometric chips are still transmitting? The battery would be dead by now" Zia asked.

"The creature is the battery. They're powered by body heat and movement" Claire said. Franklin then opens a computer.

"Hoof" Franklin said, pointing to the hoof recognition pad. Claire went over and put her hoof on it.

"How much longer until..." Rainbow said, but then, all of a sudden, she was cut off as the power came on.

"I'm in" Franklin said and he immediately began searching up the coordinates for each creature.

Then, a map appeared and a bunch of little dots appeared all over it. "There's a large concentration on the east dock" Twilight said.

"That's our boat. We've already captured a bunch of them" Ken said. "Without the tracking system?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

"The big herbivores are easy to find" Ken replied. "Can you isolate that Ponyraptor?" Ken asked Franklin. "I need a species code" Franklin replied.

"D-9" Claire said and Franklin typed it in. Then, the screen focused on a dot. "There she is" Owen said. I'm gonna need to borrow your truck" Owen said to Ken.

"I'm coming with you. We don't know what kind of condition she might be in" Zia said. "I'm coming to" Twilight said.

Leviathan roared in agreement as he came along with them. "Miss, things can get hairy out there" Ken said to Zia.

Then, Zia walked back and pulled a needle out of his jacket pocket.

"These are powerful sedatives. One too many, and she could have respiratory failure. Also, I'm not as soft and witless as your compliment implies" Zia said before slipping the needle back into his jacket pocket.

"Let's go, beefcake" she said to a pony at the door and the 2 exited. Leviathan was about to follow, but then Sloth stopped him.

"Be careful, buddy" Sloth said, patting him on the side. Leviathan wrapped his neck around Sloth in a hug. Then, he headed out after Zia.

Then, Twilight passed Sloth in following Leviathan. "Good luck, Twilight" Sloth said, patting her on the back as she went by.

"Thanks Sloth, and you too" she replied. She was about to leave when she felt her tail being tugged on. She turned around and it was Spike.

"Yes, Spike" Twilight asked, but then, Spike hugged her. "Come back safe" Spike said to her.

"Don't worry, Spike. I'll be fine. I've got Owen and Leviathan to watch over me" she assured.

"But the volcano will erupt at any moment. Its like when Equestria got flooded and you and your friends got separated from Ponyville's group" Spike said.

Now that Spike brought it up, she does remember that. She hugged him even tighter before they broke away.

Spike waved bye and the Mane 5, Starlight, and Sloth also joined him in waving bye. She waved back before she headed out to the truck.

Owen was the last to leave. He was about to head out when Claire stopped him. "Oh, Owen. Be careful, okay" Claire said. He walked back to her.

"If I don't make it back, remember, you're the one who made me come" Owen said. Claire didn't have the words to respond. Than, Owen smiled at her.

"I'll be all right" he said. "Owen!" Rainbow said. He turned to Rainbow as she hugged him by the neck. He returned the hug. Then, they broke away.

"Good luck" Rainbow said. He saluted her and they fist bumped before he headed out. "He's so awesome" Rainbow said as he left.

* * *

The trucks were in route after Blue. Franklin was tracking her on his tablet. "We're not going to get any closer to her in this thing" Twilight said.

"We should stop here" Owen said. "Hold up!" Ken shouted and the trucks stopped. "Load out, look alive, stay alive" Ken told them.

"We got your back, brother" Ken told Owen. "Yeah" Owen replied. They all got ready to go. Then, Owen spoke into his walkie talkie.

Claire, Franklin, the Mane 5, Starlight, and Spike were on the other side.

"Claire, I'm going to have to track her alone. I'll need you to be my eyes if she runs. Copy?" Owen said into the walkie talkie.

"Copy that" Claire replied from the other side. Franklin kept a close eye on the screen, along with everypony else.

Meanwhile, the Owen, Twilight, and Leviathan had entered the jungle. Leviathan was Twilight's and Owen's searcher.

He picked up Blue's sent and was following it.

Then, a low rumbling was heard, followed by creatures screeching from within the jungle, followed by more rumbling.

They looked up and saw a flock of Pegasusodons flying over the canopy. Then, they continued their search for Blue.

Then, Leviathan found a footprint and smelled it. He stepped aside and allowed Owen to check it out. After Owen checked it, he took out his walkie talkie.

"Wheatley, I'm on a fresh sign. Wait for my signal" Owen said into it and the 3 continued on. They followed Leviathan into a clearing. But then, he lost the scent.

Owen slowly crept forward towards a wrecked, flipped over jeep. Then, when Owen was only a few feet away, he heard rustling.

"There you are" Owen said quietly. "Are you sure its her?" Twilight asked. "Positive" Owen replied.

They got closer, but then, Ponpy's ran out of the wrecked jeep. The 3 were disappointed it wasn't Blue.

But then, all of a sudden, Blue came out of nowhere, jumping on the jeep. Her sudden presence caused the 3 to jump.

They faced Blue as she roared at them. Owen kept Twilight behind him and Leviathan had Owen's back.

"Hey, girl, you miss me?" Owen asked, holding out his hoof. Leviathan let out a friendly growl. Blue hissed at them and hopped down.

"Easy. Hey! Hey" Owen said. "You remember us, Blue?" Twilight asked. Blue did recognize them, but she was a bit cautious.

"I brought you something" Owen said. He then brought out a piece of bacon. He held it up where she could see it.

It was like the bacon he fed the Ponyraptors when they were young. "Here you go. That's right" Owen said before he tossed the bacon at her.

But, she didn't eat it and it ended up bopping her on the nose. She growled at him. "Okay" Owen said.

Then, Owen took out the clicking device he used when training them. "Hey!" Owen said, clicking the device and Blue roared in response.

"You know me. Eyes on me" he said soothingly, still clicking the device.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. You know me" Owen said, and slowly but surely, she eased her snout forward and closer to his hoof.

A smile slowly formed across Twilight's face and Leviathan had the same attitude. "That's right. That's right" Owen said.

She was about to press her snout against Owen's hoof when, out of nowhere, a dart hit Blue in the neck. She roared in pain and surprise.

She swiped her tail, knocking Owen over. Twilight and Leviathan dodged and moved out of the way. She rubbed her neck on the forest floor.

"I told you to wait for my signal!" Owen said angrily. Then, the military team of ponies, led by Ken, came out of the forest, guns cocked and ready.

Twilight and Leviathan were shocked and surprised. "Back your ponies up right now" Twilight said, but they didn't listen.

Blue turned back to Owen, and he resumed with her. But then, Blue saw a soldier aiming his gun at Owen.

Thinking he was going to shoot Owen, Blue roared and charged for the pony. Owen jumped out of the way as Blue pounced on the pony.

When she had him pinned, she immediately started biting and clawing him. The pony screamed as she mauled him to death.

Ken fired another dart, which landed in Blue's flank. It only distracted Blue for a moment before she resumed mauling him.

"Blue, stop it!" Twilight said to her, but she continued. Leviathan wanted to help, but there was nothing he could do. Then, the pony pulled out his pistol.

"No, wait! No, no! No, don't shoot her!" Ken shouted to the pony. But, if he didn't do something, he would die. Then, not listening, he fired the pistol.

The bullet landed in Blue's abdomen. She screeched in pain before she fell to the ground. "NO!" Twilight screamed. Leviathan roared in sadness.

Then, Owen looked angrily at Ken and Ken felt ashamed. "Wheatley, you son of a mare!" Owen said charging towards him.

But then, Ken shot a dart in Owen's chest, stopping him dead in his tracks. He looked at the dart, then back at Ken.

Ken blew air on him like he was a leaf and he collapsed to the ground. "Owen!" Zia and Twilight said at the same time. Zia rushed forward to Owen.

"What are you doing!?" Twilight asked, but then, Ken shot a dart at Twilight, it landing in her shoulder.

Twilight tried to keep balance, then she got drowsy before she fell to the ground unconscious. "Twilight!" Zia shouted.

Leviathan was completely shocked by this. Then, Wheatley shot a few darts at Leviathan. He dodged some of them, but not all of them.

A few landed in his skin, but luckily, his thick, tough, armor-like skin protected him from them reaching deep enough to inject the sedative into him.

"Leviathan, run!" Zia said and quickly enough, Leviathan took off running into the forest. Ken was peeved he got away. Then, he looked to 3 soldiers.

"You 3, track that Pliodragonator down. He's worth as much to me as is the Ponyraptor" Ken ordered.

"Yes, sir" the 3 replied before they took off after Leviathan. Zia quickly took out the dart from Owen's chest.

She also went and took the dart out of Twilight's shoulder. Then, she grabbed a dropped pistol and aimed at Wheatley.

The soldiers aimed their guns at her and Ken aimed his at Zia, too. "You shoot me, and that animal dies" Zia said furiously.

"I think we have the drop on you, sweetheart" Ken said. "She's losing blood. And if I don't treat her, she'll never make it back to camp" Zia said.

Ken thought about it and hesitated for a few seconds. Then, he made a gesture and everypony lowered their guns.

"How about this? That animal dies, I shoot you. You're gonna take care of her" Ken compromised. "Let's move out!" Ken shouted and they headed out.

* * *

 **Author's Note: From here, this is where the story gets interesting. Hope your enjoying this story so far. :)**


	7. Volcanic Eruption

The volcano was starting to become more active. A plume of black smoke exploded from the side of the volcano.

Meanwhile, Claire, Franklin, Sloth, and the Mane 7 were startled by a rumbling. "That don't sound good" Rainbow said.

"The volcano's getting worse by the minute" Sloth said. Then, the room shook as a crack formed in the wall. They all screamed as the room shook.

Then, they heard voices from the doorway, Claire got up to see what was going on. Then, all of a sudden, the doors closed.

"No, no, no! Wait!" Claire shouted, rushing to the door. But, the doors shut too quickly and they were locked inside. "Uh oh" Applejack said.

Claire quickly ran over to a key pad and typed in the code to unlock the door. "Wait, are they protecting us? What's going on?" Franklin asked.

She finished typing the code and the key pad said "ERROR". "I don't think so" Claire , the room was shook by an explosion.

They all screamed and held on to something. "Why am I here!?" Franklin said. "You should be asking me. I have a wife to tend to!" Sloth said.

Outside, the volcano was growing more active by the moment. A fissure ripped through the forest as lava exploded out of it.

Meanwhile, Leviathan was still running through the forest. The 3 soldier ponies were still tracking him. The ground shook as the 3 tried to keep there balance.

"Shouldn't we head back?" A pony asked. "Not until we capture this Pliodragonator" another replied.

The ground shook again as they tried to keep their balance. Then, they heard explosions off into the distance. "We should hurry up" the 3rd said.

They all agreed before they continued on. Meanwhile, Ken and the other soldiers were rushing back to their boat in the trucks.

"Hey, Mills, we got her done. Mission accomplished" he said into his phone. Then, a sonic blast rippled through the trees.

The blast hit the trucks, causing them to rock. Ken laughed as the truck rocked. "Just in the nick of time" Ken said, still laughing.

"Wheatley, what in the hay is going on there? We're a day behind schedule already" Eli said from the other side of the phone.

"I want that money in the bank by the time I get back, all right?" Ken said. "Okay, good. Listen to me. No more delays, okay?" Eli said.

Unknowingly, the door opened up behind him as Maisie came through. "If we don't get those animals..." Eli said, but then, he was interrupted by Maisie.

"Mr. Mills?" Maisie asked. "Not now, Maisie. Thank you. If we don't get those animals..." Mills continued, but then she interrupted him again.

"Mr. Mills, are the dinoponies safe?" Maisie asked, but then, Eli lost it. "I said not now!" Eli said frustratingly. Maisie, startled, backed up a step.

Eli felt sorry for yelling at Maisie, so he made it up to her.

"I'm sorry, honey. This is an important call. If you go up to the library, I'll meet you up there in a few minutes" Eli said.

"Okay" Maisie replied. "Okay. I'll tell you all about, I promise" Eli said. "Okay" Maisie replied. "Okay" Eli replied.

Maisie then left and Eli shut the door behind her. "Wheatley, you get those animals here now!" Eli said. "I want that bonus. We got the blue one" Ken replied.

"Okay, good. What about Leviathan?" Eli asked. "My men are tracking him down" Ken replied. "Good. Bring the Ponyraptor to me first!" Eli said.

"All right" Ken replied. Blue was in a cage on the back of an armored truck following Ken's truck. She was subconscious and in pain from the bullet shot.

The volcano exploded again, this time a bigger one with cinders mixed in with it instead of just ash and smoke.

* * *

The 3 ponies were still hunting Leviathan. "I think we should split up" one said. "Good idea. It will make things go a lot faster" another said. And so, they did.

Meanwhile, Leviathan was still running through the forest. He then stopped dead in his tracks. He knew he couldn't leave Owen and Twilight.

He thought about all the times he had together with Twilight and the the others and how he's saved them. But, he knew he couldn't just leave them.

They were his friends. More importantly, his only and best friends. So, with that said, Leviathan ran back to rescue his friends before they burned up in the lava.

The 3 soldiers were still looking for Leviathan. They've had no luck, even though they split up. Then, one heard rushing in the trees.

He saw a quick glimpse of Leviathan running past in the direction they came from. He took out his walkie talkie and contacted the other 2.

"Guys, head back the way we came. He's heading back to the princess and raptor wrangler" he finished and the 3 headed back.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Owen were still unconscious. But then, Leviathan came out of the jungle, bursting through the tree line and into the clearing.

He walked over to Owen and licked his face like a dog. Luckily, that woke Owen up. Then, he did the same thing to Twilight, and that woke her up too.

Then, a gurgling was heard. Leviathan looked behind him to see lava slowly creeping towards them.

Owen struggled to get away, but the powerful sedative made it hard to do so. Twilight did the same. But then, Leviathan came up with an idea.

He picked up Twilight gently in his jaws and put her down on the other side of a log, protecting her from the approaching lava.

Owen was already struggling to get over the log. Quickly, Leviathan helped him over and in the nick of time, too. The lava was right up to them.

Leviathan soon followed them, hopping over the log too, moving his tail out of the way to avoid being burnt from a lava bubble popping.

Then, Owen and Twilight stood up, grunting from their struggle. Leviathan helped them, stopping them from tumbling or collapsing over.

"Thanks, Leviathan" Twilight said gladly. "Now let's get going" Owen said and the 3 headed out. Just in time too.

The 3 soldier ponies just came across the clearing. They had to find another way around the lava. "You think we should get to the boat, now?" a pony asked.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea, too" another said. The final hesitated, but if they were going to live, they had to get to the boat, too.

"Alright, but the boss isn't going to be happy" the final said and, with that said, they headed back to the boat.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other were still trying to get out of the control room. "Hello, can anypony here me?" Claire asked into a radio speaker, but nopony answered.

Franklin was trying to find another way out on his computer. "Hello? Hello, is anypony there? Can anypony copy?" Claire continued, but still no answer.

Then, frustrated, she gave up. "I'm...I'm trying everything. It''s jammed" Franklin said.

" 'Just take the job, son, build your people skills' Yeah, thanks, Dad" Franklin said. Franklin tries a little more and then, it works. "That's it" Franklin said.

The room had a tunnel that lead into a sewer that could help them escape and luckily, Franklin managed opened the door to the sewer.

Then, the screen started letting off a warning beep. Claire and everypony else looked at the screen. "Proximity alert" Claire said.

"Proximity alert, what does that mean?" Sloth asked. "Something's coming" Claire said.

A red dot showed the something coming through the tunnel towards them. "Where does that tunnel lead?" Franklin asked.

"Well, it connects to the rest of the..." Claire said, but then, she was interrupted by a growl from the tunnel. "Park" she finished.

The 10 walked to the entrance of the tunnel. "It's the P-Rex, it's the P-Rex! Guys, it's the P-Rex. It's the P-Rex, it's the P-Rex" Franklin said.

"Will you stop it?" Rainbow said. "It's not the P-Rex" Claire said. "I don't think it could fit through that tunnel. Could it?" Pinkie asked.

"From what I remember, Pinkie, it was huge, way bigger than the tunnel" Starlight said. "Probably" Claire said. "Probably!?" Fluttershy said nervously.

Then, lava started poring from the ceiling. They gasped as it did. "Lava! Lava! Lava! Lava!" Franklin said, panicking. "Deep breaths, Franklin" Claire said.

Then, they heard roaring and snarling from within the tunnel. Trickles of lava in the tunnel revealed the silhouette of a dinopony.

The 10 backed up against the wall. Then, the dinopony came out of the tunnel and roared at them. This was Ponyonyx, a dinopony with a long snout.

It had the same body shape and features as any other carnivorous dinopony. Only difference was it had an elongated snout.

Franklin, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Spike screamed as it roared at them. "See? Not a P-Rex!" Claire said. "How is this better!?" Franklin shouted.

The Ponyonyx stepped out of the tunnel and roared at them again. He walked toward them, but he ended up getting burned on the top of his head by lava.

"Claire, what do we do?" Starlight asked. "What do we do?" Franklin said frighteningly. Claire looked over and she saw a ladder leading up to the surface.

She tried pulling it down, but it was stuck. "It's stuck!" Claire said. Rainbow tried helping her, but it still wouldn't budge.

Starlight even tried to help, but still, it wouldn't budge. Then, Rainbow flew up and started working on opening the hatch. Claire, then, saw a chair.

"Chair!" she shouted, pointing at it. Franklin rushed over and grabbed it while dodging the Ponyonyx as it lunged for him.

Then, the Ponyonyx grabbed the chair, and Franklin began a tug of war match with him.

Then, Sloth rushed over and slashed the Ponyonyx on the neck with his claw. The Ponyonyx let go of the chair and roared in pain.

Franklin rolled the chair over to Claire. She grabbed it and immediately climbed on top of and onto the ladder. She quickly climbed up it to help Rainbow.

Luckily, since Claire was a unicorn, she could help from behind Rainbow with her magic. The others also climbed up the ladder.

"We made it! Yeah!" Franklin said overjoyed. But then, with them all on the ladder, the ladder then decided to slide down to the floor.

Franklin, Spike, and Sloth were on that section of ladder that came into view to the Ponyonyx. They slowly turned around.

"Hey, buddy. No hard feelings right?" Sloth asked, remembering scratching him on the neck. But, the Ponyonyx didn't by it. He roared at them.

Spike and Franklin screamed and immediately, the 3 hurried up the ladder.

The Ponyonyx lunged at them, but they climbed up the ladder just in time, missing his jaws by an inch. Then, the Ponyonyx followed them up the ladder.

He then managed to reach Sloth's tail. He clamped on it and Sloth yelped in pain. "Ah, that's my tail!" he said angrily.

Then, he started stomping the Ponyonyx on the tip of its snout with his foot, trying to make him let go of his tail.

"Let go, you stupid dinopony" Sloth said furiously. The Ponyonyx finally let go, but only for a second.

He lunged at Sloth's tail again, but Sloth moved it out of the way in the nick of time.

The Ponyonyx tried following up the ladder, but the chute the ladder was in prevented him from following.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Franklin said, hurrying Rainbow and Claire. The Ponyonyx roared at them again and they all screamed.

Then, Rainbow managed to open the hatch. "Yes, yes, go, go!" Franklin said. "Go, go!" Sloth said. The Ponyonyx was now managing to gain on them.

As he climbed, he tore the metal chute. The 10 climbed out of the hatch. Sloth was the last one out. he moved his tail again as the Ponyonyx lunged for it again.

When he was out, Rainbow, Starlight, and Claire struggled to close it as the Ponyonyx's snout blocked them from closing it.

Then, finally, the Ponyonyx retreated its snout back into the chute and they shut the hatch, locking it. They all panted from the rush.

"Is everypony okay?" Applejack asked. Sloth pulled out his tail and the end was wrinkled and chewed from the Ponyonyx biting on it.

"My tail's been chewed on" Sloth said miserably. Then, Franklin looked towards the volcano. "Guys!" Franklin said. "What?" Rainbow asked.

He pointed his hoof towards the volcano. They all looked to be completely shocked.

"Holy..." Claire said, but she was cut off by the massive explosion from the volcano as the volcano blew its top.

Lava rocks and other debris soared through the air from the explosion, one landing behind some trees, exploding on impact with the ground.

Then, they heard a faint call. "RUN!" the call said. They turned to see Owen, Twilight, and Leviathan running towards them from the tree line.

"RUN!" Owen yelled. "RUN!" Owen repeated. "Go, go! Run!" Twilight shouted. Leviathan let out a roar telling them to run.

Then, from behind the 3, dinoponies burst through the tree line. "Whelp, no problem there" Sloth said and he was the first to take off running.

"You said it" Spike replied and the Mane 7 took off next, and lastly, Claire and Franklin were the last to take off running.

Owen, Twilight, and Leviathan soon caught up with them and together, the group of 13 were running for their lives.

They ran through the forest as fast as their legs could carry them.

A tree fell down from the stampeding dinoponies, almost squashing Franklin, but luckily, Leviathan moved it out of the way in the nick of time.

They broke through the tree line with dinoponies stampeding after them. The volcano then let off an even bigger explosion.

More lava rock and debris fell upon the group. They luckily dodged them. But then, ahead appeared a fallen tree with a gyrosphere behind it.

The group quickly got behind the gyrosphere, Leviathan protecting them all as best he could.

On the right side, a Ponatosaurus collided into a section of the tree, breaking it off. Then, another broke a section on the left.

The group screamed as the dinoponies slowly destroyed the tree.

A Ponychiosaurus broke through another section on the right and a Ponkylosaurus broke through a section on the left.

A Ponegosaurus broke through another section on the right and a Unicornoceratops broke through another section on the left.

A Ponatosaurus broke through yet another section on the left and another Unicornoceratops broke through a section on the right.

Now, the tree was completely destroyed and the only thing protecting the group now was the gyrosphere.

Then, the stampede had mostly ended and almost all the dinoponies had left. Then, Leviathan knew what to do.

He went and turned the gyrosphere right side up. The door to the gyrosphere on the left side was still open.

"Go! Go!" Owen said and Franklin and Claire got into the gyrosphere. They got situated and everything. "Get in!" Claire said. "Um, we can't all fit" Sloth said.

Then, they were interrupted by a roar. The group looked and there was a Ponotaurus, a carnivorous dinopony with two horns on its head.

It roared at them again, but its sights were mainly set on Owen. Owen slowly backed up. The Mane 6, Starlight, Spike, and Sloth were behind him.

He spread out his wings and hooves, trying to block them. The Ponotaurus slowly stalked towards them.

He lowered his head to where he could be seen from the gyrosphere door. Claire and Franklin sat motionless, but the Ponotaurus didn't seem to notice them.

The Ponotaurus roared, but didn't seem to be focused on Owen and the Mane 9 anymore. He was now focused on Leviathan.

He charged at Leviathan, but Leviathan dodged. Leviathan then clamped his jaws on the Ponotaurus's neck.

The Ponotaurus roared in pain and tried to shake free. Soon, he managed to. Then, he rammed Leviathan in the side of the neck.

Leviathan retaliated by smacking his tail against the Ponotaurus's face. The blow knocked the Ponotaurus to the ground.

The Ponotaurus soon got back up and roared at Leviathan. He charged again, jaws wide open.

Leviathan dodged again, missing the Ponotaurus's jaws as it clamped down.

Leviathan then lunged at the Ponotaurus, tackling him to the ground and pinning him.

The tackle accidentally sent Leviathan and the Ponotaurus towards the gyrosphere. Owen and the Mane 9 dodged out of the way. "Whoa!" Applejack said.

They hit the gyrosphere good enough to send it rolling. Claire and Franklin held on as it rolled. But, them rolling caused the gyrosphere door to shut.

Owen ran towards the door, arriving too late as the the door shut. Leviathan looked up from the pinned Ponotaurus to see what was going on.

But, that gave the Ponotaurus opportunity. He lunged his head up, biting Leviathan's throat. Leviathan roared in pain. Then, the Ponotaurus threw him off.

Leviathan tumbled towards the Mane 9 and Owen, luckily stopping right in front of them. Leviathan got up, completely unharmed. So, did the Ponotaurus.

Leviathan put himself between the Mane 10 and the Ponotaurus.

The Ponotaurus roared at them and was about to lunge at them but then, out of nowhere, the P-Rex brought its jaws upon the Ponotaurus's neck, wrestling it to the ground and pinning it by the neck with his right front foot.

The 11 looked up at the P-Rex in complete fascination, shock, and amazement as it let out a thunderous roar.

But, in the background, the volcano let out a gigantic explosion. The sonic blast from the explosion interrupted the P-Rex's roar.

Then, the P-Rex knew what to after that...RUN!

As the P-Rex began to exit, the weight from him crushed the Ponotaurus's neck, killing it instantly and, he accidentally bumped into the gyrosphere, causing it to roll away.

"Thank you!" Spike shouted after the P-Rex. Then, the P-Rex stopped, looked back to the group and nodded while showing a slight smile before continuing on.

Then, the group looked back to the volcano.

The volcano had collapsed in the humongous explosion and now, a sea of ash was heading down the mountain towards them.

"I think we should..." Sloth said, but was cut off by Twilight. "RUN!" she shouted and immediately, the group of 11 took off running, just as a lava bomb landed near them.

"Guys!" Claire said from the gyrosphere which was way ahead of the group now. "Go, go, go!" Twilight said. "I'm running as fast as I can!" Sloth said.

Rainbow flew ahead of them and was completely shocked to see what lied ahead... a cliff. She immediately flew back and told the others.

"Guys, there's a cliff ahead" Rainbow said. "What do we do?" Rarity asked. "What do you think, Rarity?" Applejack said. "Oh no, not again" Rarity said.

"Your gonna have to!" Applejack said. "Well, that one was a small cliff and we were running away from something!" Rarity replied.

"Well, we are running away from something" Applejack said. "But this one will be a 50 foot drop off!" Rarity replied.

"Will you two stop arguing. We ain't got time for it!" Twilight said. The group of 11 immediately picked up speed, slowly gaining up with the gyrosphere.

Meanwhile, with Claire and Franklin, they watched as dinoponies ran past them.

A Ponallosaurus came up from behind them, biting at a Ponymimus so it would move out of the way. Then, it was running alongside the gyrosphere.

It looked to Claire and Franklin in the gyrosphere and roared at them. But then, a lava bomb exploded near them, knocking the Ponallosaurus off its feet.

Then, the others caught up, the cliff closing in. But, the ash cloud was also closing as well, being slightly fasted than the group.

Claire and Franklin looked back to the others, the ash slowly beginning to consume them.

"Hold your breath!" Spike said and immediately, the others held their breath for ash particles are dangerous to breathe in. Then, the cliff came.

Franklin and Claire looked forward and screamed as the gyrosphere rolled off the cliff. The others screamed as they jumped off the cliff after the gyrosphere.

They all plunged into the water below. Luckily, the gyrosphere was filled with air and it floated to the surface. But it wouldn't stay that way for long.

The others swam to the surface and gasped for air. Dinoponies were swimming around them, while lava rocks still rained from the sky.

"Quickly, we got to help Claire and Franklin get out of that gyrosphere!" Twilight said and immediately, the others swam to help. "We gotta get out" Claire said.

"We just fell from the cliff. We're alive. We're alive!" Franklin said relieved.

"Franklin, move!" Claire said and immediately, they started trying to break open the gyrosphere, which was slowly filling up with water. The others soon arrived.

Twilight and Rarity tried pulling it open with her magic. Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Fluttershy tried pulling the doors open, too.

Sloth used his claws and tried to pry the doors open. "No, no, no!" Franklin said, panicking. Leviathan tried to open the gyrosphere as well.

He also tried to prevent it from sinking, but it was too heavy to do so. "No. Claire, we're gonna sink! Water's leaking!" Franklin said.

Claire tried opening it with her magic, pushing it, or doing both while Franklin tried bucking it open. But, whatever anypony tried, it didn't seem to work.

The gyrosphere was slowly sinking and time was running out. "Sweet Celestia. We need to get out!" Claire said.

She looked up and tiny, cinder like lava bombs landed on the gyrosphere's top. One managed to melt through the glass.

"Franklin, watch out!" Claire said as the cinder fell through the roof. Franklin moved just in time. The hole it left made water flow in faster.

"I wanna go home!" Franklin said. But then, Owen, Leviathan, and Twilight came. "Owen! Twilight! Leviathan!" Claire said.

"Owen, Twilight, and Leviathan?" Franklin said. Owen pulled out a pistol and gestured Claire and Franklin to move out of the way.

"Move! Move!" Claire said and they moved out of the way. Owen shot two bullets, but they seemed ineffective.

They only left two holes that made water flow in faster. Then, a lava bomb burned Owen's arm, causing him to drop the gun. "No! No, no, no!" Claire said.

Then, Twilight lit her horn and fired a powerful laser beam of magic at the gyrosphere's door, only to find it didn't really do anything.

"Push" Claire said and the 4 tried to get the gyrosphere open. But, it was still no use. "Owen! Twilight! No" Claire said.

Then, Owen and Twilight had to go up for air. "Where're they going?" Franklin asked.

Leviathan didn't need to because he was perfectly adapted for life in the water. Because of this, he can hold his breath for a long time.

"Leviathan get us out!" Claire shouted and Leviathan nodded. He then swam back quite a distance away.

"Okay, don't panic. Don't panic" Claire said to Franklin. "We're running out of air. We're not going to make it" Franklin said.

"We are. We are. Take a deep breath" Claire said and then, the gyrosphere filled up completely with water.

Then, all of a sudden, Claire and Franklin looked behind them and saw Leviathan swimming towards them at blazing speed.

They backed up from the right side of the gyrosphere as Leviathan slammed into the gyrosphere with full force and his full body.

The gyrosphere rolled through the water only a few feet from the impact. The glass had cracked from the blow.

Then, Leviathan started biting, clawing, and hitting the gyrosphere where the blow had landed while Franklin and Claire pushed and hit from the opposite side.

But, it still was no use. Then, Owen and Twilight came back. Leviathan moved out of the way, allowing Owen and Twilight to deal with the door.

Owen took out his pocket knife and tried prying open the door. After a hot second, the gyrosphere door was pried open.

The 5 immediately swam to the surface, and they were able to get there quickly with the help of Leviathan. The breached the surface and gasped for air.

"Guys! You're okay!" Sloth said. "Thank goodness!" Rarity said. "Alright, y'all, let's get to shore" Applejack said.

"Right" Twilight said and the group of 13 swam for shore.

To get to shore quicker, the Mane 6, Starlight, Spike, Sloth, Claire, Franklin, and Owen grabbed and held onto Leviathan as he swam for shore.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is my longest chapter ever that I have written! 4,000+ words long! Sorry for delay, too!**

 **Just so you know, the reason is because I use the movie to help me right this story. The same was for Ancient World.**


	8. The End of Isla Ponya

The 13 soon arrived to a beach. They all climbed onto shore as they were exhausted. Twilight was the only one who didn't collapse. The other soon got up and dried themselves off.

Then, Claire turned to Owen. "Where's Zia?" Claire asked. "It was a double-cross. They took her, she must be with Blue" Owen replied.

"Hey! Can you still track them?" Sloth asked Franklin. Franklin took out his tablet, which was soaking wet.

"Not anymore" Franklin replied. "It was a lie. It was a lie. Bastards! It was all a lie!" Claire said furiously. "How could this happen?" Starlight said.

"I can't believe they betrayed us!" Twilight said, angrily, stomping her foot in the sand, "Here I thought they wanted to save them, but No! They just wanted to get rid of us! And why!? So they could probably take over Equestria or something like that!"

"Now, calm down sugar cube" Applejack said, comforting her, "I don't think that's gonna happen"

"Don't make a scene like you did after you tried to steal Queen Novo's pearl" Rainbow said.

Twilight got her bearings and took in a deep breath and calmed down. Then, they heard a helicopter whirring. They looked as a Chinook helicopter flew overhead, carrying the P-Rex with it.

The P-Rex roared as it flew overhead. "Not all of it was a lie" Owen said. They immediately followed the helicopter as the ship had not left yet.

They found their place behind a rock above the dock where they were still loading the dinoponies.

Below, Ken was giving orders and telling instructions. The 13 watched from above as they loaded up the dinoponies.

Then, Ken saw a Ponegosaurus being loaded up. He ordered them to stop the truck. He went up to the Ponegosaurus and comforted it.

Then, he took out some pliers and opened her mouth. He then pulled out one of her teeth and she yelped in pain. "Beautiful. You're gonna feel that when you wake up" Ken said to the Ponegosaurus.

He took the tooth and put it with a collection of other dinopony teeth. Then, he heard Zia fighting with a soldier over Blue and he turned to her.

Back on their rock, Owen watched through some binoculars the situation. "They have Zia. They're loading out" Owen said.

"If they already had the dinoponies, why did they need us?" Franklin asked.

"They needed the tracking system to capture Blue" Claire replied. "Damn them all to Tartarus!" Twilight said, angrily.

"Whoa there, Twilight!" Spike said, not liking her language. "I'm sorry, Spike, but it irritates me that they only wanted Blue" Twilight said.

"Greedy bastards" Sloth said. Owen definitely agreed with both of them, along with the others. Then, all of a sudden, the volcano exploded behind them. "We need to get on that boat" Owen said.

"No problem there" Sloth replied and Owen and him were the first ones to leave. Then, they were followed by the Mane 8, Claire, and Leviathan. "The rock's good. We're safe on the rock" Franklin said.

"It's the boat or the lava, Franklin" Claire said. "All right, boat's good. I'm all about the boat" Franklin said and he followed in suit. Meanwhile, everypony was loading up as lava bombs rained down.

"Go, go! Get on the boat! Get on the boat, now! Go, go!" a soldier shouted. Meanwhile, the Mane 13 were running as fast as they could.

"Get that truck!" Owen said. Lava bombs continued to rain down upon the group, one almost hitting everypony. But then, a lava bomb crashed on some oil cans and they exploded.

Then, another one hit some more oil cans that were next to Franklin and Sloth. The explosion from them knocked Franklin and Sloth off their feet. "Franklin! Sloth!" Claire and Twilight said at the same time.

"Hey, you guys get to the truck!" Owen said and they did. Owen and Leviathan went to their sides. "You okay?" Owen asked, helping Franklin up. "Am I dead?" Franklin questioned.

"Not yet, kid" Owen replied. Sloth, on the other hand, was knocked subconscious in the explosion. Leviathan gently picked him up in his jaws and the two headed for the truck. Meanwhile, Claire got to the truck.

Twilight climbed in the passenger seat and the others climbed in the back. Claire started the truck and drove for the boat.

Owen, Franklin and Leviathan were still running for the truck. "Come on!" Owen shouted to the other two. Owen took to the air and landed in the truck. Then, he extended out his hoof for Franklin.

Franklin grabbed it and the two climbed into the truck. The others, Owen, and Franklin looked back as Leviathan was still chasing after the truck. "Come on, Leviathan!" Rainbow shouted.

"You can do it, buddy!" Owen said. Leviathan than threw Sloth into the truck and Owen and Franklin caught him.

He was still subconscious. Leviathan then leaped for it and caught onto the truck. He slowly climbed into the truck and made it.

Claire looked back to make sure everypony was here. But when she looked ahead, she was in shock. The boats ramp had left the dock.

Knowing it was now or never, she increased the trucks speed. "Hold on!" she said to everypony as the truck sped towards the boat. The truck leaped off the dock and just caught on to the ramp.

She increased the speed even more and gave it all she got and finally, the truck went on to the ramp fully and into the boat.

She halted it to a stop and breathed heavily from the struggle. The others were speechless from what just happened.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Pinkie said. "That...was...AWESOME!" Rainbow said to Claire. "Thank you, Rainbow" Claire replied with a smile and Twilight giggled.

But then, everypony on the boat looked back at the island. A lone Ponychiosaurus walked on the dock. She bellowed out to the boat. Behind her, the ash cloud closed in.

It was like she was saying, "Come back, come back!". Then, the ash cloud began to encircle her. She raised up on her back legs and let out another bellow before the ash cloud completely engulfed her.

Then, the doors to the ship closed. Claire shed a tear as Twilight's eyes teared up, while the others tried to hold back their tears. The island was now gone and Ancient World was no more.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I decided to take a break from Prehistoric Pals and work on this for a little. But, I can jump from story to story. And sorry for the massive delay!**


	9. The Real Plan: A New Threat

The boat began it's journey back to mainland Equestria. Back at Lockwood Estate, Eli watched the ship's beacon as it left the island. Then, all of a sudden, the intercom beeps in as Iris calls him.

"Mr. Mills? Your visitor's waiting" Iris said from the intercom. Eli then headed downstairs. In front of a diorama of a Poncavenator, a middle aged unicorn was waiting.

He had a dark blue coat with a short, blonde mane. "Mr. Eversoll" Eli said as he approached the stallion, "It's a pleasure to meet you in person after all this time. How are you?".

"Excuse me" Mr. Eversoll interrupted, "Where are the dinoponies?" "They are en route" Eli replied. "Oh, so, am I supposed to sell these ones?" Eversoll said sarcastically, gesturing to the dioramas.

"You don't need to worry, okay? They will be here soon" Eli assured. "I don't really work with amateurs, so I'm gonna contact my buyers and call this off" Eversoll said.

"They will be here tomorrow, and your buyers won't be disappointed. Trust me, whatever their interest, agricultural, industrial, sport hunting, we will have something to suit them" Eli assured.

Eversoll began typing on his phone to call it off. "Eleven species, each with unique biopharmaceutical properties. I estimate 4 million per species" Eli said. Eversoll turned back to Eli.

"4 million is a slow Tuesday where I'm from. You're wasting my time" Eversoll said. "You ever made 100 million on a Tuesday?" Eli asked and Eversoll laughed.

"All this is in the past. I wanna talk to you about the future" Eli said. "I'll give you 10 minutes" Eversoll said. Then, Eversoll followed Eli.

"The whole point of selling the dinoponies is to finance our future operations here. It's seed money. Call it an overture to something much more ambitious" Eli said. They walked to an elevator.

Little did they know that Maisie was watching them. "Yeah, and more lucrative, I guess" Everrsoll said.

"Right, we've reactivated the old facilities, updated the technology, and imported the bast geneticists from around the world" Eli said. He walked over and typed in the elevator code.

"This operation has been many years in the planning" Mills said. The elevator doors opened and the two ponies walked in. The doors then shut and it descended.

"Genetic power is an uncharted frontier. The potential for growth is more than you can fathom" Eli said as the elevator descended.

Then, it stopped at the very bottom floor, which was the laboratory underneath the building that Lockwood and Masrani used to make the first dinoponies. The doors opened and the two ponies stepped out.

"This way, please" Eli said, directing Eversoll.

"If the entire run of our sorry history has taught us one irrevocable lesson, it's that pony is inevitably drawn to war and is willing to use any means necessary to win it" Eli said as they walked.

They stopped in front of a laboratory. "You're gonna weaponize them?" Eversoll questioned. Eli smiled and opened the lab. They walked into it and came across a table.

The lights turned off as Eli activated the table that produced a hologram of a familiar foe: the Dragomonstranator.

"Our geneticists have created a new creature that is more dangerous than Henry Wu's masterpiece, the animal that took down Ancient World" Eli said. "The Dragomonstranator" Eversoll said in shock.

"Yes, and we used a sample from another foe that attacked Manehattan during the Continental Drift in Equestria to make the Dragomonstranator" Eli said.

He typed on a keyboard and another hologram of another previous foe appeared. "Captain Monstra" Eversoll said.

"His DNA, retrieved before Ancient World was even built, formed the architect of the Dragomonstranator" Eli said, and on a nearby table, the rib from Captain Monstra was still intact in it's container.

"But, the Dragomonstranator was just a test drive, and it was very successful. Since we can now modify and combine creatures' traits to make a whole new creature, we decided to do it with dinoponies this time. So, we created a whole new dinopony, even deadlier than the Dragomonstranator itself. Every bone and muscle designed for hunting and killing. And thanks to Owen Grady's research, it follows pony commands and is way smarter than any other creature" Eli said.

He pulled up a new hologram this time as it was the creature. It had the body shape of a Ponyraptor, but was bigger. It's mane was spike like and it's pony tail on the end of it's dinosaur tail was also spike like.

Its snout was elongated and its mouth reached farther back, past its eyes, forming a formidable looking jaw that could open wide. Not only that, it's teeth protruded from it's mouth like that of a crocodile.

The most striking feature were it's front limbs. Instead of being pony like with claws instead of hooves, like that of a regular carnivorous dinopony, they were clawed hands with 4 digits.

The back limbs, however, were like that of a dinopony's. "We call it...the Indopony" Eli said.

* * *

Back upstairs, Maisie entered Ben's room. It was late at night and Maisie had to tell her grandpa about what she heard today.

Ben was fast asleep, holding a book in his hooves with his reading glasses still on his face. "Grandpa? Grandpa?" Maisie whispered. She walked over to Ben's bedside.

She noticed the book in his hooves and reached for it, but Ben woke before she could take it. "Grandpa" Maisie said. "Maisie, what are you doing up?" Ben questioned.

"There was a man here today with Mr. Mills" Maisie said. "It was probably just some business about the sanctuary. That's all" Ben replied.

"I heard them talking. They're going to sell the dinoponies. They're bringing them here" Maisie said. "I'm sure you misunderstood" Ben replied. "I know what I heard, Grandpa" Maisie said.

"Maisie, it's way past your bedtime. Let's talk about this in the morning" Ben said. "But..." Maisie began, but was cut short by Ben. "Maisie, I'll find out tomorrow. Go to bed" Ben said.

"Maisie was a little frustrated, but she obeyed. "Good night" she said and she exited the room. "Good night, my heart" Ben replied.

Ben sighed, put the book away, and took his reading glasses off his face before he went back to bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The Indopony. Didn't see that one coming, did ya and next chapter, you'll meet the new character I mentioned a while back.**


	10. P-Rex Blood: Henry Returns

The boat was still en route for Equestria, but it wasn't too far away from the mainland. A thunder storm lay ahead of it. On the boat, everything's calm.

Bellows of dinoponies are here and their, but nothing major. Owen peaks out from inside the truck, making sure the coast is clear. Then, he signals the others and they follow.

The Mane 13 head for Zia's truck to check on Blue and make sure she's alright. On the way there, a dinosaur roars at Franklin and Sloth, making them jump. "Sweet Celestia" Franklin said. Sloth agreed with him.

The others giggled at them. Meanwhile, Zia was still trying to get the bullet out of Blue. She comforted Blue the best she could. Then, all of a sudden, the boat shook and Blue growled.

"It's okay, Blue, just a little longer" Zia said, comforting her. Then, Owen and the others peaked in. "Oh, my Gosh! You guys are alive!" Zia said loudly and Owen gestured to tone it down.

They all piled into the tent, except Leviathan for he was too big. He just stuck his head in and kept watch at the same time. "Oh, look what they've done to her" Owen said. "Poor thing" Fluttershy said.

"Who are these assholes?" Zia asked. "Animal traffickers. Look how they're treating them" Owen said. "They're not gonna take them to a sanctuary, they're gonna sell them" Twilight said.

"Not Blue, they need her for something else" Zia said. "Like what?" Claire asked. "I don't know, but she's...she's hemorrhaging, and I don't have instruments and they want me to keep her alive" Zia said.

Blue was struggling to break free as she was in so much pain. Everypony tried comforting her the best they could. "You're all right" Owen said. "You're all right" Twilight repeated.

"Claire, come here. Come on. Put your hoof here. Steady pressure" Zia said. Claire put her hoof on the rag blocking the wound and Blue screeched in pain. "Easy girl" Fluttershy said, comforting Blue.

"I can't take the bullet out without a transfusion from another animal. Which one of you knows how to find a vein?" Zia said. "Oh! I did a blood drive for the Red Cross" Claire said.

"Great. Okay. Franklin, take over for Claire" Zia said. "No, no, no." Franklin said. "Franklin, now!" Zia demanded and Franklin obeyed. "Steady pressure" Claire reminded him.

Then, all of a sudden, blood squirt into his face. "Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh" Franklin said. The others gagged or were disgusted by it and Pinkie almost threw up.

"Is it in my mouth. Did it get into my mouth?" Franklin asked. Owen shook his head and so did the others, even though blood did get into his mouth. "You sure?" Franklin clarified.

"You're good" Owen assured sarcastically. Then, Rainbow flew up to view it. "Actually, you got a little..." Rainbow began, but she was nudged by Applejack to quit it. "I can feel it on my face" Franklin said.

"All of the animals should be sedated" Zia said to Claire. The others went over to Zia to see what was the plan.

"Look for any kind of Tetanuran, their blood type should be close enough. Look for carnivores with two of three fingers or claws. No more than three" Zia finished.

"Too bad we can't use Leviathan. He has four digits" Twilight said. "I think there's one onboard" Zia said. "Which one would that be?" Rainbow asked. Spike then realized which one it is.

"I now" Spike said with a nervous look on his face. Everypony could tell that by the look on his face, they knew which one it was too.

Later, Claire and Owen opened the doors to it, and it was the Ponysaurus Rex. "You gotta be kidding me?" Claire said. "That's what I was afraid of" Fluttershy said nervously.

They all climbed into the truck and Owen tapped her on the snout. They all backed away, but nothing happened. Owen then, slowly moved around the P-Rex. "She's tranqued" Owen said.

"Oh thank goodness" Sloth said. Owen felt around her neck, and the scars on her neck brought back some very bad memories. He then felt a vein.

"Okay, okay. Okay, I got it. Come on" Owen said and Claire came forward. the others stayed back and watched. "Okay" Claire said. Then, the P-Rex's head went to the side, pinning Owen against the wall.

Everypony gasped. "Oh no. Are you okay?" Claire asked. Then, Owen held up his wing and put it in a thumbs up. "I'm okay" Owen said. "Come on" Owen said, gesturing her to come with his wing.

Sloth quickly went forward and tried to pull the P-Rex's head away from Owen. "Sloth! Stop it!" Owen said. "I wanna get you out in case he wakes up" Sloth said, struggling to pull the P-Rex's head.

"You will if you continue to pull" Owen said. Sloth continued to pull, but gave up shortly after for the P-Rex's head was too heavy. Claire slowly moved around the other side.

Claire handed the blood bag she had to Owen with her magic. "You're gonna have to do it" Claire said.

"I can't. The skin is too thick. I have to use both my hands to put pressure on the vein. You gotta do it" Owen said. Claire then used her magic to put the needle in, but it didn't go in.

"You're gonna have to jam it in there, it's really thick skin" Owen said. "Can one of you come over here and help me, please?" Claire asked. Rainbow and Twilight volunteered.

Twilight went next to Claire while Rainbow landed next to Owen. But, Rainbow's movement disturbed the P-Rex and he moved his head a little towards Twilight and Claire.

Everypony held their breath, then sighed. "Okay, ready?" Owen asked. "Yeah" the others replied. Rainbow grabbed onto the needle while Claire and Owen used their combined magic to grab the needle.

"Okay. One, two..." All four of them said, "Stab!" Claire yelled and then, using all their strength, Rainbow, Claire, and Twilight shoved the needle into the P-Rex's marked vein.

He growled in pain and moved his head again, this time crushing Rainbow and Owen against the wall. "Owen! Rainbow!" All of them said.

Then, the P-Rex's head moved away from them and Owen got a face full of dinopony saliva. Rainbow giggled, yet was a little disgusted by it. Then, the 4 all looked as the blood bag filled up with blood.

"It's working" Claire said. Then, they heard men laughing. Leviathan was still outside, standing guard when he heard them. He quickly hid behind a truck.

Sloth peeked out the door and was relieved when he saw Leviathan was out of sight. Then, he hid back behind as the guards approached. "That door is open" One said.

"I got it" the other said and he shut and locked the door. The others held their breath, but lucky they weren't caught. "Great, now we're locked in here with a giant carnivorous dinopony" Sloth said.

But, that was a mistake. The P-Rex's eyes started fluttering open. Owen and Rainbow watched in horror as the P-Rex woke up. Then, he was fully awake. He saw Owen and Rainbow and roared.

He moved his head toward Claire and Twilight, but they got out of the way, and he kept moving his head from side to side.

"The bars" Twilight said, gesturing to the open bars that lined the top of the cage, and she flew out through them. "The bars, Owen and Rainbow" Claire said.

Then she was helped out by Twilight as she climbed out of the top. Then, they ran back to the doors of the truck. The others stood away from the P-Rex and up against the doors in fear as he roared.

Pinkie banged against the doors, screaming, while Applejack tried to buck them open.

Owen and Rainbow were about to fly out, but the P-Rex's right back foot stopped them from flying out as it had broken free from its chain. Now, the P-Rex was awake and not happy.

He thrashed around angrily, trying to escape from the chains that held him down. Twilight and Claire made it to the doors and opened them with their magic.

The others quickly jumped out, but Sloth was backed up against the doors so hard that he fell out as they opened the doors and landed on his face, but Applejack and Leviathan helped him up shortly after.

"Jump, guys!" Twilight said. Then, the P-Rex let out a thunderous roar. It was so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. But, it was right in Owen and Rainbow's ears, for blocking it out was impossible.

Rainbow instead cringed at the thunderous roar, while also trying to block it out. Then, the P-Rex's right back foot started scraping the metal wall and started slowly moving down towards Owen and Rainbow.

"Guys, jump. Now!" Claire said. Knowing it was now or never, they went for it.

Rainbow flew out through the P-Rex's jaws with a flash while Owen jumped through the P-Rex's jaws, both barely escaping as he clamped his jaws.

If they hadn't jumped, they would've gotten crushed by the P-Rex's foot. Owen then rolled out of the truck and tick the landing. Claire then shut the door with her magic.

Everypony was relieved, yet panting at the same time from all the stress, uncertainty, and action that just happened. "Did you guys see that?" Owen and Rainbow asked the others and they all nodded.

"Please tell me you got the blood" Owen said and Claire held the blood bag up with her magic, which it was full with blood. The others sighed in relief and cheered all together.

Rainbow rubbed her ears as they were ringing from the loud roar. "You gonna be okay?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, I should be fine, but that...was...AWESOME!" Rainbow said and Twilight smile and rolled he eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Lockwood Estate, Maisie was sneaking around.

When she got to the room with all the dinopony dioramas and skeletons, she ran across to the other side to the secret elevator she saw Eli go in with Eversoll.

She remembers the pass code for it and types it in. The doors open and she enters. She then heads to the -3rd floor. The doors open to reveal the secret room under the building.

She was surprised and shocked by what she was seeing. Next, she moved on to the secret lab. As she entered, a large x-ray of the head of the Dragomonstranator sits in front of her.

She continues on to see different gadgets, incubators with dinopony eggs in them, and other stuff. She then comes across a computer with a video of Owen training the Ponyraptors when they're babies.

She then presses play. "This is Delta. She's one of the holdover therapods, one of the survivors from the second group. Now watch this. I show any sign of weakness whatsoever..." Owen said.

Then, he starts acting like he's hurt. Then, Delta lunges at Owen, jaws open. He luckily blocks her with a leather glove he has on and she ends up getting a mouthful of leather.

She then starts kicking and scratching with her claws as she hold on to the glove with her mouth. "See that?" Owen asked. Then, it flips over to a personal interview.

"Day 176. Blue is showing unprecedented levels of compliance" Owen said. Then, it flips over to him training Blue.

"Here I am with Blue. She's a therapod from the new group. I show signs of weakness..." Owen said, and then he starts acting like he's hurt.

But, unlike Delta, Blue instead makes sure Owen's okay by nudging him. Then, Owen stops acting. "Hey. I'm okay" Owen says to Blue. Then, it flips back to a personal interview.

"She's pretty extraordinary" Owen said.

Back on the boat, the others are attending to Blue. Blue is still in a lot of pain. _Blue, displaying levels of interest, concern, hyper-intelligence, cognitive bonding._

Back with Maisie, she watches as Owen interacts with Blue playfully. "See that?" Owen asks as Blue copies Owen's head movements.

"She's tilting her head, she's craning forward, increased eye movement. She's curious. She's showing empathy" Owen finished.

Back on the boat, they begin to remove the bullet from Blue's thigh. "Okay, I'm gonna make an incision in her leg to remove the bullet" Zia said. Blue screeches in pain as Zia cuts through her hide.

Fluttershy quickly comforts her. "It's okay, girl" she says as she pets her head. "It's a lot of muscle tissue" Zia says. Zia continues, but Blue is in so much pain that a tear slips from her eye.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing" Fluttershy says, seeing the tear. Back with Maisie, she continues to watch as Owen scratches Blue on the chin, which she enjoys very much.

Back on the boat, Zia finally manages to remove the bullet from Blue's thigh. She examines it for a few short minutes before dropping it on the tray. "She's gonna be okay" Zia said and everypony sighed in relief.

Everypony shed a tear, accept Owen, Applejack, Franklin, and Leviathan, which they all smiled in relief. Back with Maisie, she smiled as the video finished. She watched as Owen played with Blue.

"That's it" Owen said to her. "Blue is the key. You have Blue, you get these raptors to do anything" Owen finished. Then, she was interrupted by voices. Maisie quickly hid as Eli entered.

"You're sure she'll live?" a voice asked. "If it dies, we have blood samples" Eli replied. "No, no, no. That's not good enough. The Ponyraptor is a behavioral specimen. We need her in good health" the voice said.

"I didn't shoot the dang thing. What do you want me to do, huh?" Eli asked. "You don't have the faintest comprehension of what I'm doing here" said the voice.

Then, a familair pony walked in to view, as it was Dr. Henry Wu, the man who helped make dinoponies, and the creator of the Dragomonstranator.

"Do you understand the complexity of creating an entirely new life form?" Henry asked Eli. "No, but I understand the complexity of paying for it, okay?" Eli replied. Then, they started walking towards Maisie.

Maisie ran and hid. "All your money will have been wasted if I don't get Blue here in good health. To get the next iteration under control, it needs to form a familial bond with a closely related genetic link" Henry said.

"English Henry" Eli replied. "It needs a mother, father, some sort of parent!" Henry said. "Blue's DNA will be part of the next Indopony's makeup.

So, it will be genetically coded to recognize her authority and assume her traits. Empathy. Obedience. Everything the prototype you have now is missing" Henry said as they walked out of the lab and onto the balcony while Maisie hid behind some steps.

"Okay, so how long is this gonna take?" Eli asked. "It's not a sprint, Mr. Mills. It's a marathon" Henry said. "A marathon sounds expensive" Eli replied.

They walked down the steps and Maisie ran down them before running into a long, dark hallway. At the end was a cage. She slowly backed up into the darkness.

"Besides, time is running out, and so us my patience, Henry" Eli said. "You have to understand, this is all uncharted territory. A wolf, genetically, is barely distinguishable from a bull dog, but within that gray area is art" Henry finished.

"Spare me the poetry, Henry. Can you do it? Can you do it?" Eli asked. "Yes, I can do it" Henry replied. "Well then do it" Eli said. "Thank you" Henry replied before walking away.

"Sweet Celestia, you're a pain in the butt" Eli said to himself. Maisie was still backing away towards the cage at the end of the dark hallway. Little did she know that a 4 digit claw was reaching out towards her.

The claws were long and sickle like, and the 4th digit was a thumb. She also failed to notice the red line in front of the cage.

Then, finally, she was in reach of the claw, and the middle finger, which was the longest digit of the claw, brushed her mane.

She spun around as the claw retracted back into the dark cage and its owner roared at her. She saw a glimpse of a mouth full of sharp, dagger like teeth before she screamed and ran.

She ended up running right into Eli's arms. "Hey. Hey! Maisie!" Eli said. The creature roared as they both looked towards the cage. "What is that? What is it?" Maisie asked, demanding an answer.

Later, Eli took Maisie up to her room by her arm and shoved her into the room. It was so hard that she lost balance and fell off her feet. Eli then shut the door and locked it.

Iris watched the whole thing as she stood on the opposite side to Maisie's room. "Keep her in there and keep the door locked" Eli said to Iris. "You want to keep her locked in?" Iris asked.

"That's exactly what I want" Eli said as he headed down the stairs. "Sir Benjamin needs to see you now" Iris said, stopping Eli dead in his tracks. He then turns back to Iris. "I believe it's important" Iris said.

Eli took a moment before agreeing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: God, it's been a long time since I've worked on this story, but here it is. I'm gonna probably continue this so it's done and out of the way, so that means a break from Prehistoric Pals for a bit.**


	11. Captured: Eli's True Intentions

Meanwhile, back with the others, the ship finally arrived at a dock after travelling what seemed like forever out at sea. The Mane 13 were asleep in atruck when the ships horn blared.

Owen was the first to wake up and sleeping next to him on his shoulder was Claire. He then smelled her hair as it smelled good. Then, she began to stir. He immediately went back to sleep, at least pretending.

But, it didn't work as Claire immediately got up and moved. Men shouted in the distance. "We're here" Claire said. "Where?" Franklin said, waking up from sleeping on the floor.

Then, they heard Ken as he drew near. They immediately hid out of sight as he opened a window. "You got a heartbeat?" Ken asked Zia. "Yeah. Do you?" she asked. "I need blood samples" Ken said.

"I'm not here to help you reset the food chain, so take your own samples" Zia said. Then, Ken closed the window. "What a nasty mare" he said to himself before moving on.

"Go, go, now, now. Go!" Zia said and the Mane 13 headed climbed out of the truck, but a guard was coming around the corner.

Quickly, they hid under the truck, but Franklin, Sloth, and Leviathan couldn't make in time.

Instead, Leviathan hid on the other side as he was too big to fit under the truck anyway, but Franklin and Sloth were left. "Hey!" the guard said and Franklin and Sloth froze.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. "We were..." Franklin started, but Zia saved the day. "I needed an extra pair of hooves. They volunteered" Zia said. Then, the guard looked at Sloth.

"I didn't know we had a slother working for us?" the guard said. "Well, he's actually my pet" Franklin said. "Well, more of a companion" Sloth said. Franklin nodded. "Are you deck crew?" the guard asked.

"Aye, aye" Franklin said. "We're loading out. Follow me" the guard said. "Does that mean we're leaving the ship right now?" Sloth asked.

"That is what 'loading out' means. Now get moving. Come on, follow me" the guard said and Sloth followed, but he quickly checked in with the others under the truck. "Shoot" Owen said.

"Oh, no. He's not gonna make it" Claire said. "Don't worry, guys. I'll take care of him" Sloth said before he gave them a thumbs up and winked before going after Franklin.

"I know Sloth said 'He'll take care of him', but we have to help him" Claire said. "Stay here, I'll get him" Owen said.

Leviathan watched as Sloth left, and Sloth turned towards him and winked at him before giving him a thumbs up. Leviathan nodded at him. But then, he was interrupted by a guard.

"Hey! What are you doing out of your cage!?" the guard asked and Leviathan growled at him. "WE HAVE AN ASSET OUT OF CONTAINMENT" the guard shouted, and soon, Leviathan was surrounded by guards.

Owen was just about to leave when it happened. He got back under the truck and watched with the others as it happened. They all pointed their guns at him, but he wasn't backing down.

He eyed each guard, before Ken made an appearance. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Leviathan. I don't know how you got onto this boat, but that was a big mistake" Ken said and he made a gesture.

Leviathan was just about to lunge at Ken when a rope was thrown around his mouth. He tried to break free of it, but it was tough rope.

Instead, he ended up dragging the pony that was holding onto the rope around while thrashing out and around at the same time. "I need some help here!" The pony shouted.

Then, another rope was tied around Leviathan's tail. 4 more were tied around his limbs, and more were tied around his body. He tried to break free of them, but it was no use.

Then, he was hauled into a cage. The others watched in horror as he was captured. He was dragged into the cage, and later was untied.

They closed the cage and watched in amusement as he tried to break free, but it was no use. The cage bars were too thick and too strong for him to bust through.

Ken laughed maniacally as he watched Leviathan struggle. "Heck, I think my bonus will be doubled, maybe even tripled from this" Ken said before he walked away.

Leviathan growled at Ken and looked sorrowfully at the others. They wanted to help him, but they would get caught in the process.

Leviathan just accepted the fact he had been captured and just laid down sadly in the cage. But then, he heard a soft purr from within the darkness of the cage. He raised his head up as it caught his attention.

He wasn't alone in the cage. He chirped at the other creature in their with him, showing a friendly greeting. Then, it came out of the darkness.

When it revealed itself, Leviathan was caught completely off guard as it was another Pliodragonator. It was one that was made at Ancient World, but it still looked exactly like him.

However, this Pliodragonator was a female. Leviathan's heart immediately started racing as she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Leviathan slowly approached her, showing signs of gentleness and affection.

The female was appreciating Leviathan's movements as Leviathan could tell she was scared, as she was lost and confused on her whereabouts.

He approached her slowly, carefully, gently, until they were in touching distance of each other. They smelled each other, getting each other's scent.

He smiled at her and she smiled back, for a bond was slowly forming between them. Meanwhile, back with the others, they were still hiding under the truck.

Now that the drama had settled down, the trucks were moving out. The truck that they were under roared to life. "There's no time. Let's go" Owen said and they got out from under the truck.

Twilight looked at the truck with Leviathan in it. "Don't worry, buddy. We'll save you" she said before they headed out. They snuck around before finally finding an empty truck.

Claire and Owen climbed in the front while the others got in the back. Owen hopped in the driver's seat, while Claire hopped in the passenger's seat.

Just as Owen closed the door, a guard banged his hoof on the door. "Good to go" he said before moving on. It almost scared Owen as he thought they'd been caught.

"Where are they taking them?" Claire asked. "We're about to find out" Owen replied. They started up their truck and rolled out. All the other trucks rolled out as well.

Zia was checking Blue's eye when the truck she was in started moving. It knocked her off her feet and it scared Blue as she started roaring and thrashing about.

"Yes!" Zia said, as she was happy they were on there way. Leviathan and his female counterpart almost lost balance as the truck moved, and it scared the female a bit, but he assured her that the truck was just moving.

They headed on, Owen and Claire following the convoy. Then, Claire saw something that caught her eye. All the trucks drove under an arch sign that said "LOCKWOOD ESTATE".

Luckily, the back was open so the Mane 8 could see as well. "This is Lockwood estate" Claire said. "Why would they bring the dinoponies here?" Twilight asked.

"Well, we're about to find out, sugar cube" Applejack said. "He must have one big garage" Owen said. They then past a guard that was gesturing them to move along. But, the guard then sees them.

He immediately then takes out his radio. After about a mile drive, they finally arrive. The trucks start unloading the dinoponies. Each one was loaded out of the transporting cages and into another cage.

Guards zapped them with electric prods to keep them moving and show them where they must go. As they entered the cage, it turns out to be an elevator.

They're then lowered down to another cage which they walk into. All the cages that the dinoponies go in are actually in the basement laboratory of Lockwood's Estate.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ben was talking with Eli. "Did you really think you could get away with it?" Ben asked Eli, "In my own house?"

"You entrusted me to guide your fortune into the future. I have done that" Eli replied, but Ben wasn't buying it. "DAMN YOU!" Ben shouted at Eli, enraged by his actions.

Then, he gestured towards a nearby phone. "Pick up that phone. I want you to call the police. It'll be easier if the story comes from you" Ben said. "As you say, sir" Eli said, obeying.

"You know, I've been thinking, John Hammond was right" Eli said as he walked over to pick up the phone, but instead of grabbing the phone, he grabbed a nearby pillow, for he had other plans.

"It was an unholy thing that you did" Eli said as he walks back towards Ben. "I'm not the only guilty one here, am I, sir?" Eli asked.

Then, Ben's cane drops and the mosquito preserved in amber on top shatters from it hitting the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, more trucks continued on towards Lockwood's Estate. The Mane 10 were in the convoy. Then, all of a sudden, the trucks stopped. Then, Claire saw a nearby road that led to Manehattan.

"Hey" Claire said, gesturing to the road. Everypony looked. "If we get to Manehattan, we can call the cavalry, and shut this down" Owen said. "I like your thinking" Rainbow said to Owen.

"I was actually thinking the same thing" Twilight said. Then, out of nowhere, a gun was pointed at Owen's head. The gun cocking caught everypony's attention.

Then, Ken appeared as he was the owner of the gun. "Whoo. Hello. You should have stayed on the island. Better odds" Ken said. Then, he was joined by more ponies with guns. "Of course" Twilight said.

"You can say that again" Rainbow said. Later, they ended up in a cage like the dinoponies were in. Then, out of nowhere, Eli appeared. "Hi guys" Eli said, as he cleaned his glasses.

This caught the others attention. "I just wanted to come and apologize. I didn't wanna bring you all into any of this, but it was the only way that we could get the Ponyraptor" Eli said.

Then, out of nowhere, Claire and Rainbow ran at him and tried to grab him, but he dodged. Then, Claire used her magic, grabbed by the tie, and pulled him towards her.

But then, Ken pulled out a weapon and shot it at Claire. Claire screamed in pain as the lightning projectile from the gun hit her. It was a device that disabled magic for a short time.

Her horn went out and Eli's tie dropped. He adjusted it to where it was proper. Twilight then shot a beam at Eli but he dodged it and it exploded against a wall.

Ken aimed the Magic Disabler at Twilight and she backed off. Then, Owen pulled Claire and Rainbow away from the bars. "I swear when we get out of here!" Rainbow said fiercely.

"Come on" Owen said and they both backed down. "We needed it" Eli said. "So what? This is it?" Applejack asked. "I mean, you're a smart guy, you could have started a foundation..." Owen said.

"Cured cancer..." Starlight added. "But instead you, what?" Spike said. "Sell endangered species?" Fluttershy said. "I saved these animals" Eli said. "You betrayed a dying man for money" Claire said.

"Claire, I admit your idealism, but we both exploited these animals. At least I have the integrity to admit it" Eli said. "She never, ever did anything remotely illegal" Twilight said.

"She authorized the creation of the Dragomonstranator" Eli replied. Then, he turned to Claire. "You exploited a living thing in a cage for money. How is that different? Huh?" Eli asked, then he turned to Owen.

"And you, the man who proved Ponyraptors can follow orders. You never thought about the applications of your research, Owen? How many millions a trained predator might be worth?" Eli asked, then he turned to the Mane 8.

"And you 8, the ones who saved all of Equestria a million times from many threats. Well, I have news for you. Our world is changing. We're getting more powerful technologies to where magic is replaced with bullets, and Tirek can easily be stopped by missiles and cannons, or Chrysallis can be killed by Changelingicide, a toxic chemical meant to kill Changelings. By now, you should realize that we don't need your help anymore. The Tree of Harmony and the Elements of Harmony can become a hoax, and can rot in the back of your minds. The Magic of Friendship doesn't exist anymore. I mean, Equestria is slowly losing its grasp of friendship as crime has increased in the last year" Eli finished.

"That's not true! You just don't have friendship in your life!" Twilight said, furiously. "Your just a selfish, money-loving pony!" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah! All you care about is making more money instead of saving endangered animals from extinction!" Rainbow said.

"Oh, really! Lets go back to our subject, shall we. I mean, Starlight, you enslaved an entire village and made them think they were all equal, and Twilight, you stole Nova's Pearl so that you could save Equestria and betraying your friends in the process. You two were just selfish back then" Eli said.

Starlight and Twilight backed down as they grew sad from remembering those horrible moments and the others comforted them. "That's in the past. We need to look towards the future!" Applejack said.

"It's already here, sugarcube" Eli said, mocking Applejack. That made Applejack furious. She then rushed forward. "Why you little..." Applejack said, but then, Owen grabbed her.

"Calm down now" Owen said, holding her back. "Let me at 'em, let me at 'em!" Applejack said. Rarity came forward and helped him pull her back. Then, he turned to all of them.

"You all, you're the parents of a new world" Eli said. But then, Owen grabbed his hoof and pinned it on the other side of the bars. Ken then put away the Magic Disabler and pulled out his gun.

"Hey! Let him go" Ken warned, aiming the gun at Owen. Claire then got in between Eli and Owen. "Owen" Claire said. "I think I'll break it" Owen said. "I like that idea" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, me too" Applejack said. Then, the two, along with Pinkie, started chanting, "Break it. Break it". "Let him go" Ken warned again. After a little consideration, Owen let go.

"Claire, I just want..." Eli said, but then, using her magic, which was undisabled now, she pulled him against the bars. He then fell to the ground.

Applejack then walked up and bucked him in the chin, followed by Rainbow punching him in the face, and Twilight and Starlight blasting him with magic. He finally got back on his feet.

He soon discovered that his glasses were broken. "Say, how we gonna end this?" Ken asked. "Well, as far as everybody else is concerned, they burned up on the island" Eli replied and the two walked away.

"You won't get away with this!" Twilight shouted after him. "As far as I'm concerned, Ms. Sparkle, I already have" Eli said as he walked into the elevator with Ken. Then, the doors closed and they were gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Surprise! The new character is a female Pliodragonator. You probably knew at some point he was going to get a girlfriend.**

 **To Calvin: I decided to put your idea of the antagonists rejecting the idea of Friendship is Magic into the story. Hope you liked it.**


	12. The Auction: The Escape: Meeting Maisie

Meanwhile, Maisie is attempting to escape from her room. Using a hanger, she manages to push the key out of the lock and onto a sheet of paper under the door.

She then pulls the paper back, picks up the key, and unlocks the door. She peeks out, but a guard pony guards from downstairs.

Knowing she can't go that way, she heads for her window doors that lead out to a balcony. She heads out onto the balcony to be shocked at what she sees.

Dozens of black cars were approaching from yonder, as they all belonged to business ponies that the dinoponies were going to be sold to. As each pony arrived, they were greeted at the door by Eversoll and Eli.

As each business pony came, Eversoll described what they did for a living to Eli and also what their intentions were for the dinoponies. Maisie watched silently from her balcony.

Then, she knew what she had to do. She sneaked off the balcony and crept along the edge of the roof. She then made it to a portion of roof that she balance beamed across.

Before long, she finally reached to Ben's room. She opened the window. "Grandpa?" she asked, but no answer. She then climbed in and rushed over to Ben, who lied motionless on the bed.

"Grandpa?" Maisie asked again, but Ben gave no response. "Grandpa, wake up" Maisie said, but Ben still didn't respond. Then, Maisie knew something was wrong. She shook Ben, but he still wouldn't respond.

"Grandpa! Grandpa, wake up. Wake up" Maisie said, starting to tear up. Then, she heard the heart monitor let out a long, continuous beep as it wasn't picking up any heart beat.

She then knew right then and there that Ben was gone. The proud owner and producer of Ancient World...is dead. Then, she heard Eli.

"Iris!" he shouted and in a state of panic, Maisie grabbed her Grandpa's book in her mouth and headed for a nearby elevator chute.

She got in and quietly closed the door behind her just as Mills entered the room. "Iris!" Eli shouted again. He moved over to where Ben laid before Iris entered.

Maisie was as quiet as a mouse in the chute, not to dare make a sound. "It's over" Eli said to her as she entered. "What a tragedy" Eli said as she rushed over to check.

"I suppose now he's gone, you'll be looking for another situation" Eli said. "No. Maisie needs me" Iris replied. "I'm her guardian now. What she needs is no longer your concern" Eli said.

Meanwhile, in the chute, Maisie took out a photo from the book. It showed a picture of her standing with Iris, but there was an unusual thing about the photo.

Iris seemed a lot younger in the photo than what she looks like now. "You don't understand her the way I do" Iris said to Eli. "I understand her value" Eli replied.

"But I raised her. I raised both of them" Iris said. Then, it snapped. Maisie realized that the filly in the picture was not her, but her mother. After all, Ben said that she did look a lot like her mother.

"Please, Mr. Mills" Iris pleaded, but Eli refused. "Goodbye, Iris" Eli said. Saddened by this, she walked out of the room without a word. Then, Eli heard creaking coming from the chute.

He stood up and slowly walked over to it. When he reached the door to the chute, he opened it only to discover nothing. All he heard were the roars of dinoponies.

* * *

Meanwhile, back down in the -3 floor of the building, a baby Unicornoceratops played around in a nearby cage while its mother rested.

Claire was watching them from the bars on the cell bench, watching the two as they were right across from their cage. "Do you remember the first time you saw a dinopony?" Claire asked the others.

"Yeah. It was pretty amazing" Twilight replied. Everypony else agreed. "First time you see them, it's like a miracle" Claire said and everypony agreed. "You read about them in books..." Rainbow said.

"You see the bones in museums..." Rarity said, "...but you don't really believe it" Claire said. "They're like myths" Starlight said. "And then you see the first one alive" Claire said.

They all watched as the baby cuddled up with its mother. Fluttershy and Twilight almost shed a tear. "This is not your fault" Owen said to Claire and everypony agreed. "But it is" Claire replied. "No" Owen said.

"Yeah. Don't say that" Applejack said. "You brought these creatures back to life, for Celestia's sake" Twilight said. "This one's on me" Owen said.

"No. It's not your fault. You didn't know that they wanted Blue for this" Rainbow said, patting Owen on the shoulder. "I showed them the way" Owen replied.

"Listen", Owen said getting up, "We are gonna have plenty of time to talk about this later" Owen said as he walked over to the bars. "If there is a later" Spike said.

"Yes, there is. I've got a house to finish for Sloth and Sydney" Owen said. Then, a thud was heard from the right wall, followed by grunting. "What is that?" Pinkie asked.

Owen flew up to the window that viewed the right cage, along with Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy.

It was a Ponymoloch, a hard headed dinopony with the dome on its head that is used like a battering ram surrounded by a crown of spikes.

This dinopony happens to be a relative of Ponycephalosaurus, another hard headed dinosaur. "Well, look who just woke up" Rainbow said. Then, Owen whistled and the Ponymoloch rammed into the wall.

It shook the entire wall, enough for the lock on the cage door to move. Then, the 4 landed and turned to the others. "We're getting out of here" Owen said and that brightened up everypony's mood.

* * *

Meanwhile, the auction was beginning. Eversoll was on a stand behind a podium with a microphone and Eli was beside him with a computer that controlled the amount of money they would be making, while a nearby guard controlled the cages.

Behind Eversoll was an electronic billboard that showed how much money they would be making and the amount made on each dinopony.

"Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, to this extraordinary evening. Let's dive right in with lot number one, the Ponkylosaurus" Eversoll said and a door opened behind them as a Ponkylosaurus rolled out in a cage with tracks. Everypony gasped in awe.

"She's a herbivorous quadruped, Late Cretaceous. This is one of the largest armored dinoponies, known by paleontologists as a living tank" Eversoll said.

Meanwhile, Owen was whistling. Every time he did, the Ponymoloch rammed into the wall. Every ram made the others jump. "What are you doing" Rarity asked.

"Escaping" Owen replied, as Rainbow, Twilight, and Fluttershy knew his plan. "You sure about this?" Applejack asked. "Nope" Twilight replied.

Then, Owen whistled again and the Ponymoloch rammed the wall. Back at the auction, the bidding continued. "I have $4 million, anypony five?" Eversoll asked.

Then, a pony submitted. "$5 million. $5 million. Do I hear six?" Eversoll asked. Another pony submitted.

"$6 million, thank you. Any increase on six? Seven. $7 million?" Eversoll asked and another pony submitted.

"$8 million. Nine million on the phones. Do I hear 10 million? 10 million? 10 million." Eversoll asked. "10" A pony said. "$10 million! Once, twice..." Eversoll said.

No one ablidged, so he banged the mallet. "Sold! To the gentleman from Saddle Arabia. Congratulations, sir" Eversoll said.

Back down on the -3 floor, Owen still whistled. With each whistle comes another thud on the wall.

Back at the auction comes the second lot that holds a Ponallosaurus. "Lot number two, ladies and gentle men. A juvenile Ponallosaurus" Eversoll said.

As the cage rolled out, the Ponallosaurus twirled and roared at the ponies. He looked at each of them curiously.

Then, he looks at Eversoll and the right side of the room and roars, causing everypony to jump, even Eversoll. He chuckles in amuzement and amazement.

"A fierce and an aggressive predator" Eversoll said as the Ponallosaurus twirls again and roars.

Back with Owen, he continues his whistling with the Ponymoloch ramming the wall after each whistle. Every ram, Eversoll bangs his mallet, yelling "Sold!".

On the third one, a Ponyonyx is rolled back from being sold. He roars as he's drawn back. "Wonderful. Wonderful bidding" Eversoll said.

Each time a dinosaur's sold, it is loaded up into a cargo truck for it to be carried to its destination where the bidder who bought it can keep it.

Meanwhile, the Ponkylosaurus that was sold is being loaded up into a cargo truck.

She bellows and bangs her clubbed tail against the sides as the guard ponies close the doors behind her. She then is carried out in the truck.

Back with Owen, he whistles again, aand this time, the Ponymoloch smashed through the wall. It caused everypony to jump back in fear and surprise.

"Whoa!" Applejack and Rainbow said at the same time. "okay" Claire said. He roars and grunts at the group.

"Hey! Hey you. Look at me! Look at me!" Owen said, catching the Ponymoloch's attention.

"Hey! Come with me. Come with me!" Owen said, clopping his hooves together.

"Okay, there you go" Owen said as the Ponymoloch faces Owen, which is towards the cage door. Everypony stood back, yet watched in amazement.

Then, Owen whistled and the Ponymoloch charges. Owen flies out of the way just in time as he rams the cage door, busting it open.

Yet, when the Ponymoloch runs out, he accidentally rams into a steel beam, which makes him woozy.

He then walks down the hall like nothing happened, yet his wooziness made him walk into a cart that just rolled to the side. The group walked out in awe.

"You're welcome" Owen said to the Ponymoloch as he walked away, then he turned and ran down a hall. "That was pretty impressive" Starlight said.

"I guess now your going to have to train those things now, huh?" Spike said, jokingly and the others giggled.

Owen smiled at the little dragon, but then noticed something. The others turned to see Maisie just standing there and staring right back at them.

Then, she turned and ran down a hall. "Hey, wait!" Claire said. "Please, please wait" Twilight said.

They then stopped at the end of the hall as Maisie climbed back into the chute. They could tell that she was scared.

"That's Lockwood's grandfilly" Claire said to Owen. "Hey. Hey, kid" Rainbow said. "You wanna come down from there?" Owen asked, but Maisie shook her head.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you" Fluttershy said in a soothing voice. Then, they started slowly walking towards her.

"Do you remember us?" Claire asked, and Maisie nodded. "Yeah? My name is Claire" Claire said.

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle, you probably know me as the Princess of Friendship" Twilight said and Maisie nodded.

"Well, these our my friends. We have Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Starlight, and Owen" Twilight said, pointing out everypony.

"What's yours?" Pinkie asked, excitingly. "Pinkie, tone it down" Applejack said. "She's scared of us, right now" Starlight said.

"Oh, okay" Pinkie said in a more quiet tone. "Maisie. Maisie Lockwood" Maisie replied.

"Maisie" Claire repeated, smiling at her, "Well, these are my friends, as Twilight introduced already" Claire said. Then, Maisie turned to Owen.

"I saw you with the Ponyraptors and Blue" Maisie said in a shaky voice. "Oh. Oh, yeah?" Owen said, smiling.

"You like dinoponies?" Spike asked and Maisie nodded. "So do we. Tell you what, you come on down from there, I'll tell you everything you need to know about Blue" Owen said.

"That sound all right, darling?" Rarity asked and Maisie nodded. "All right, yeah" Owen said. "Come on down, sugar cube" Applejack said.

Maisie carefully and slowly came down from the chute and slowly walked towards the group. "Sweetie, we need some help finding your grandfather" Claire said.

"Can you take us to him?" Twilight asked and Maisie shook her head. "You made it down here all by yourself, huh?" Applejack asked. "Brave kid" Owen said.

"Looks like you could use a friend" Rainbow said. Then, Maisie ran forward and hugged Owen. "He's gone" she whimpered, hugging him.

This shocked everypony. "Oh, you poor, poor thing" Fluttershy said and she hugged Maisie, which Maisie returned the hug.

Then, they broke away, and Maisie was a lot calmer now. "Listen, I'll tell you what, we were just about to go find our friends and then get the heck out of here" Owen said.

"You wanna come with us?" Twilight asked. "We could use another friend, too" Rainbow said, and Maisie nodded.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next Chapter's gonna be the bomb, as the Indopony will finally be let loose.**


	13. The Indopony: Battle in the Auction Room

The group was sneaking around and in the distance, they heard the auction. They've also been searching for Leviathan and Blue, but haven't found them either.

They weren't in any of the cages like the other dinosaurs, but someplace else, hidden from them. Back at the auction, Eversoll had two special announcements to make.

"And now, fillies and gentlecolts, that we are halfway through the evening...we'd like to offer two special treats to our discriminating buyers. This evening we will preview a prehistoric creature that survived extinction and is completely organic, not made, and a new asset we've been developing. The first, a creature that was feared by most in the prehistoric past, being able to thrive on land and in the sea that has special, armored hide that can withstand almost anything. The second, a creature of the future made from pieces of the past" Eversoll said.

Meanwhile, up in a window, the group viewed the auction. "Fillies and gentlecolts, please be warned, this is the perfect blend of the two most dangerous creatures that have ever walked the Earth" Eversoll said.

"We call them, the Pliodragonator and... the Indopony" Eversoll said. Then, the doors opened and two cages rolled out. The first held Leviathan. He roared at everypony.

He tried to break through the cage bars, but it was of little use. The guards zapped him with electric prods. He roared in pain and growled at them. The others were shocked by this. "Leviathan, no" Twilight said.

"They can't sell him! It's not right" Starlight said. "Well, it's because he's very valuable, being the last of his kind and alive and organic, not made by scientists" Spike said.

Then, the second cage rolled out and the Indopony shocked the others more than seeing Leviathan. The Indopony had the body shape of a Ponyraptor, but was bigger.

It even looked like Blue, having the same kind of stripe running down its side, however it was yellow instead of blue and its scaly fur color is black and its reptilian eyes are bright yellow-orange.

It's mane was spiky and it's pony tail on the end of it's dinosaur tail was also spiky. Its snout was elongated and its mouth reached farther back, past its eyes, forming a formidable looking jaw that could open wide.

Not only that, it's teeth protruded from it's mouth like that of a crocodile and were dagger like and razor sharp. The most striking feature were it's front limbs.

Instead of being dinopony like with claws instead of hooves, like that of a regular carnivorous dinopony, they were clawed hands with 4 digits, 3 fingers and a thumb, and its claws were sickle like.

The back limbs, however, were like that of a dinopony's. Also, the front limbs were a little shorter than its back limbs, making it appear a little hunched over.

Not only that, the Indopony was able to stand comfortably on its back legs, something a Ponyraptor or pony, or dinopony of the such, can't do.

Everypony looked in shock and awe at this monstrosity, but they were still interested in Leviathan as he was the last of his kind and organic, not man made. The Indopony growled and roared at everypony.

Leviathan saw the Indopony and, in comparison, they are about the same size. Leviathan glared at the Indopony with hate in his eyes, as he knew this thing was a danger to everypony.

The guards then began zapping the Indopony with their electric prods, but it didn't seem to be doing much, accept irritate it. The Indopony continued to roar and growl at everypony.

"The perfect weapon for the modern age" Eversoll said, gesturing to the Indopony. "Built for combat. With tactical responses more acute than any pony soldier".

From their view, the group was in utter shock and fear at the Indopony. "What is that thing?" Twilight asked. "Whatever _it_ is, it's worse than the Dragomonstranator" Rainbow said.

The Indopony continued to roar and growl at everypony, as it was the most ferocious creature this world has ever seen. "They made it. Mr. Mills and the other man" Maisie said.

"What man?" Claire asked and Maisie pointed her hoof at Henry, who was sitting separate from the crowd. "Him" Maisie replied.

"Designed by Mr. Henry Wu with an intelligence quotient comparable to the Ponyraptor, even to that of a pony. Biospecs include a heightened sense of smell and trained to respond to a pulse-coded laser targeting system, enabling it to isolate and track prey in complex environments. Voila" Eversoll said and he nodded his head at a pony.

A pony then pulled out a gun with a laser pointer on it. He then aimed the gun at a pony. "Now, first, the laser sets the target" Eversoll said. The pony looked down at his tie as he saw the laser dot on it.

Then, he watched as the Indopony looks staright at him. "Once locked on, the acoustic signal triggers the attack" Eversoll said.

Then, the pony with the gun presses a red button that lets out an a high-pitched, eerie sound. Then, the Indopony lets out a thunderous roar before lunging at the pony, but luckily, the cage bars stop the Indopony.

It was so sudden that the pony leaped out of his seat in terror, along with other ponies around him. Leviathan watched in shock as this happened, showing how fierce this thing is. Eversoll chuckles in delight.

Even Eli and Henry were impressed, but the group and Leviathan weren't, as this thing was a dangerous, killing machine and needed to be stopped.

"This animal is relentless. Now, modifications are still being made..." Eversoll said, but was interrupted by a pony. "20 million" a pony shouted. Mills and Eversoll were surprised by this.

"No, this is a prototype. Uh, not for sale" Eversoll said, but that didn't stop the bidding. "21" A pony said. "It is still a prototype, but..." Eversoll said. "22!" another said. "23" another said. "24" said another.

Eversoll looked at Eli and he nodded, so Eversoll went with it. "$24 million" Eversoll said. "25 million" a pony replied. "Do I hear 26?" Eversoll asked.

Meanwhile, back up with the group, they weren't agreeing with it. "That thing can't leave this building" Owen said. "Agreed" Twilight said. Then, Owen and the others headed out to stop this.

Henry wasn't agreeing with it either. He then walks over to Eli. "What are you doing? This animal is not for sale" Henry said. "If you wanna create an addict, you have to give them a taste" Eli replied.

"He's a prototype" Henry said. "This prototype is worth $28 million right now. Relax, we'll make some more" Eli said. "So will they" Henry said. Then, he walks away.

Meanwhile, Owen was fidgeting with some wires while the others stood guard. Then, they hear an elevator ding. They immediately get into their defensive positions.

Then, the doors open and on the other side is Sloth. "Sloth!" everypony said in excitement. "Hi guys!" Sloth said and he and the mane 8 rushed forward before they meet in a hug. Then, they broke away.

"How'd you find us?" Twilight asked. "I didn't. I was just riding in the elevator and the doors open and there you are" Sloth replied. "How's Franklin?" Claire asked.

"Oh, he's fine. I left him to look for you guys, but I also promised him I'd come back, too. Where's Leviathan?" Sloth asked. "Out there, in the auction" Owen replied.

"They're gonna sell him! Oh, they're gonna have to deal with me first!" Sloth said, sliding his right hand up his left arm up to his shoulder and repeating the process with his right arm and left hand.

Then, he put his right hand over his left fist and cracked his neck by moving his head and neck forcefully side to side.

He then rolled his shoulders and head before finally interlocking his fingers and popping his knuckles. "Let's do this" he said. But then, he noticed Maisie. "Who's the newcomer?" Sloth asked.

"This is Maisie" Rainbow said. "Well, hi there, Maisie. The name's Sloth" Sloth said and he held out his claw as a gesture for a handshake. Maisie happily shook his hand. "Hello there, Sloth" Maisie said.

Then, they heard grunting and, out of nowhere, the Ponymoloch that helped the group escape appeared, ramming into a gas pipe and causing it to leak. Maisie and Sloth jumped from this.

Then, the Ponymoloch saw them and recognized Owen. Then, Owen looked at the elevator and remembered the auction.

"Hey, buddy. You thinking what I'm thinking" Owen asked the Ponymoloch and he seemed to as he winked at Owen. Back at the auction, the Indopony has been sold.

"Once, twice...Sold to the Prench friend. Well done, sir. And congratulations for this magnificent animal. Now, shall we move on to the Pliodragonator, which, by the way, has a name, and his name is Leviathan" Eversoll said.

Then, the nearby elevator door rings and it's the Ponymoloch, but riding on his back like a cowboy riding a horse, was Sloth. "Easy boy. Easy, now" Sloth said to the Ponymoloch.

A little confused, a nearby guard hears Sloth and the Ponymoloch's grunts and looks behind him at the elevator, shocked and surprised.

"Hello there. Sorry to come unattended and interrupt like this but...CHARGE!" Sloth yelled. He tapped his heels against the Ponymoloch's side and the Ponymoloch roared before charging.

Then, he rammed into the guard and the guard was sent flying back before he crashed into some chairs. The sudden uproar frightened ponies and they started panicking.

Now, the Ponymoloch was out of control and Sloth held on for dear life as he continued to ram into ponies. "Why did I decided to do this!" Sloth said as he held on.

Claire and Maisie watched the chaos from above while Eli was startled what was going on, so was the Indopony and Leviathan.

Then, Owen, followed by the Mane 6, Starlight, and Spike climbed out of the hatch of the elevator. Then, Owen saw a guard with a gun that was about to shoot the Ponymoloch and Sloth.

He immediately rushed forward and pushed the gun up, causing the guard to shoot the ceiling, frightening ponies even more.

Then, he kneed the guard in the stomach before throwing him over his shoulder and into the ground.

Then, another guard with an electric prod came forward and aimed for Owen, but luckily, Owen dodged out of the way.

Then, the guard hit Owen in the stomach with the other end of the prod before charging at him again with the end of it.

Owen again dodged, but this time grabbed the prod and took advantage of the guard by looping it around and choking the guard with it. Then, more guards rushed in from out of nowhere.

Quickly, Rarity took a large, nearby ribbon with her magic and tripped the guards before tying the ribbon around them. She then ended the ribbon in a bow. "Lovely" she said to herself.

Then, another guard came in to help the guard that Owen was battling. Quickly, Applejack grabbed a nearby rope and turned it into a lasso.

She threw the lasso and it wrapped around his right front leg. Then, she ran the rope around his legs at lightening speed before tightening the rope, tripping the guard. He collapsed to the ground, immobile from the rope tied around his legs.

But then, the guard freed himself from being choked and hit Owen with the prod as their battle continued. Meanwhile, a guard was confused by all the chaos that he didn't know what to do or shoot.

Then, Pinkie comes up and gives him a gift before disappearing. "Surprise!" Pinkie said, handing him the gift. "Oh, what could I possibly get?" he asked, then, all of a sudden, Pinkie bursts from the box.

"DOUBLE SURPRISE!" she says before throwing a cupcake in his face, causing him to drop the box and back up.

Then, Pinkie takes out a bunch of cupcakes and acts like a machine gun, launching what seemed like endless cupcakes at him.

He soon surrendered to the cupcakes as he couldn't handle being assaulted by so many, while Pinkie laughed maniacally as she enjoyed it.

Fluttershy was running to release Leviathan when, out of nowhere, a guard pointed a gun straight at her and up in her face.

She was scared to death as she thought she was gonna die right then and there while the looked at her angrily. Then, she had an idea. "You seem tense. Do you wanna talk about it" she asked.

The guard then raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" he asked. Meanwhile, Sloth was still holding on for dear life as the Ponymoloch continued its rampage.

"Watch out! Pardon me! Excuse me!" Sloth said as he held on. Then, the Ponymoloch hit a pony and he flung back into Sloth, knocking him off.

He managed to grab the Ponymoloch's tail just in time and it was like he was water skiing. Sloth held on for dear life, even though ponies and stuff kept getting flung back and hitting him in the face.

Then, he looked at Leviathan and the Indopony. "Somebody do something with those two" Sloth said as he held on. Spike was immediately on it. He quickly ran up and unlocked Leviathan's cage.

"Here you go, buddy" Spike said and Leviathan thanked him. When Leviathan opened the door, he licked Spike in the face. "Okay, okay" Spike said. Then, Leviathan got serious.

With anger in his eyes, he let out a thunderous roar. "The Pliodragonator's loose! RUN!" a pony shouted and Leviathan entered the chaos by unleashing his ferocity.

Meanwhile, Owen dodged the prod as the guard thrusted it at him. Then, he thrusted it again, but Owen dodged it again and he ended up electrocuting the wall.

Owen quickly puts the prod aside before punching the guard in the chest, knocking him back a step. But then, the guard uses his body and shoves into Owen, ramming Owen into the wall.

Owen then thrusts his elbow into the guard's back. Meanwhile, Eli watches the chaos around him as the group are battling guards, ponies are flying everywhere, and Sloth, Leviathan, and the Ponymoloch are running amok.

Then, the Ponymoloch appears. he charges at Eli with Sloth still holding onto its tail. Quickly, Eli uses another pony as a shield and the Ponymoloch ends up ramming into him and throwing him back over his head.

Sloth manages to duck just in time before the pony collides into some chairs. Meanwhile, Leviathan and Spike work on chasing the business ponies out of the room.

"Okay! Out! Party's over!" Spike yells, while Leviathan roars at them. Using his fire breath, Spike chases them out.

One pony's tail manages to catch fire and he screams as he runs out while trying to put it out in the process. "Sorry" Spike said as the pony runs away.

Back with Owen, he uppercuts the guard in the face, finally winning his brawl, while the guard collapses to the ground in defeat. Then, he sees Eli and Eli sees him.

"Get this thing out of here! Also, get Leviathan, too!" Eli says to a nearby guard and the guard pulls a lever, which slowly brings the cages back. The Indopony glares at Owen and roars.

But, Owen wasn't gonna have it and Eli runs off. Meanwhile, guards slowly start to surround Leviathan, but Leviathan wasn't gonna have it.

Quickly, he grabs a guard in his jaws and the guard screams as his jaws clamp on him. Then, Leviathan throws the guard into another guard. Leviathan then swipes his tail and a guard is knocked off his feet.

The sudden swipe caused the guard to shoot his gun. Luckily, the bullets landed in the ceiling. Another guard aims his gun at Leviathan, but Leviathan notices.

Quickly, he knocks up a nearby chair with his tail and swats it with his tail like a baseball bat hitting a baseball. The chair then collides with the guard at blazing speed, knocking him off his feet.

Then, a guard with an electric prod charges. Leviathan then rams his head into the guard, knocking him back before he collides, back first, into a wall. He then falls to the ground. He's down, but not out.

He soon gets back up and runs at Leviathan. But then, out of nowhere, Starlight appears with an electric prod, blocking his path.

"Move out of the way, little pony" the guard says to her, but she glares back at him. "I don't think so" she says with bravery and confidence in her face, eyes, and voice.

Enraged by this, the guard raises up his prod before bringing it down upon her. She quickly blocks it and the fight between them begins, as it's almost like a light saber battle.

Back with Leviathan, he's down to 3 guards. One charges, but Leviathan snatches him up and crushes the guard in his jaws. The guard screams as he's crushed to death.

Then, Leviathan swallows him whole before looking back at the other two, growling. Then, the second guard lets out a battle cry before jumping onto Leviathan's back.

Leviathan starts flailing around as his body and tail smash more chairs. The guard held on for dear life as Leviathan thrashed around, trying to get him off. Finally, he manages to throw him off.

The guard charges again, but Leviathan slams his tail into the guard, launching him to the side. Then, Leviathan walks over and raises his front, right foot up.

The guard looks up as the last thing he sees is Leviathan's webbed foot as it's brought forcefully down upon him. The guard screams as Leviathan's foot crushes him.

Using all his body mass, plus the force of his foot, Leviathan crushes the guard under his weight. After the guard is dead, Leviathan turns back to the final guard, growling.

Knowing he's at a disadvantage, he runs away like a coward, screaming. Leviathan watches as he runs away before nodding and he goes back to helping Spike scare away the ponies.

Meanwhile, Starlight and the guard are having a light saber fight, except with electric prods. The guard thrusts his prod forward, but Starlight dodges.

Then, she makes a couple swings with her prod, but the guard dodges all of them. Then, he swings his prod at her. She blocks his swing with her prod. As their prods hit, electricity crackles and sparks fly.

Then, using her prod, she shoves him back. Then, he thrusts his prod forward again and manages to zap Starlight's right shoulder. She yelps in pain as she feels the electricity surge through her body.

Then, he puts the prod over his head before bringing it down upon her in an overhead slam. She blocks the attack, but it almost knocked down her prod.

Then, out of nowhere, Rainbow swoops down and in between them, causing the guard to retreat his prod. Then, Starlight, seizing the opportunity, hits the guard in the stomach with the back of the prod.

The guard then swipes her prod away with his. Then, just as he's about to hit Starlight, Rainbow flies in and kicks him in the face, knocking him to the side.

The guard quickly recovers from the blow and thrusts the prod into Rainbow. She screams in pain as electricity surges through her body.

Then, he hits her with the prod and she's launched back before she hits the ground. "Rainbow!" Starlight shouted. Enraged by this, Starlight grabs her prod with her magic again and thrusts it into the guard.

The guard cringes in pain. Then, Starlight does an uppercut with the prod and the guard falls to the ground. Then, she quickly rushes over to Rainbow. "Are you okay?" Starlight asked.

Rainbow groaned in pain and Starlight helped her up. She weakly stood up. "Yeah" she replied weakly. Soon, Rainbow regained her strength and recovered from the blow she took.

Meanwhile, Owen runs over to the lever that was pulling the two cages back. He shoves a pony out of the way, then picks up a chair and lobs it at a guard that's rushing at him.

The guard then trips over the chair. Then, another guard rushes forward and Owen quickly punches him, then flies up and kicks him down with his left back hoof.

Another guard rushes forward with an electric prod and thrusts it forward, but Owen ducks, dodging it. Then, Owen punches the guard hard in the side of the face, knocking him down.

Then, he flies forward and holds his hoof out as it hits a guard in the face, knocking him down. As this happens, the Indopony wants to join in so bad as he claws and bites the bars.

Finally, Owen reaches the lever. But, before he can pull it back, he has another guard to deal with.

Just as he's about to fly into the guard, a purple laser comes out of nowhere, hitting the guard and launching him to the side before he collapses to the ground.

Then, Owen looks to see Twilight as she still stood in her fighting stance while breathing heavily with some smoke radiating off of her horn as she was the one who fired the laser at the guard.

"Thanks, Twilight" Owen said. "No problem, Owen" Twilight said exhausted, as she had been also battling a bunch of guards as well. Owen then pulls the lever back and the cages roll back.

As they do, the Indopony glares at Owen, growling at him. Then, he unplugs the wiring and looks back at the Indopony as he stares at Owen angrily and ferociously. Then, he takes off.

"Come on, guys!" Owen says as he runs off and the Mane 7 soon follow him. All, except Fluttershy, who was sitting next to the guard she came into contact with earlier. He sat next to her, crying his heart out.

She put her hoof on his shoulder. "Let it all out" she said, comforting him. "Fluttershy!" the others called. "Oh! Sorry, our time is up. Bye Bye!" she said cheerfully and she ran off after the others.

"Bye!" the guard shouted after her, whimpering. Meanwhile, Maisie and Claire left their spot to join up with the group.

Outside, the business ponies run for their lives as Spike, Leviathan, and the Ponymoloch chase them out. The trucks also exit with the dinoponies in the trailers that they carry.

Ken watches from among the running crowd the chaos as the Ponymoloch rams into another pony, while Spike spews his fire breath and Leviathan roars at everypony.

Then, Sloth finally lets go of the Ponymoloch's tail and gains his balance as he lets go so he doesn't topple over. Then, he looks as the Ponymoloch runs off into the forest and off into the night.

"C'ya later. And, by the way, that was fun!" Sloth says as he waves after the Ponymoloch. Then, he turns to Leviathan. "Leviathan!" Sloth says before he runs over and hugs Leviathan around the snout.

Leviathan smiles and returns the hug by nuzzling Sloth and letting out a soft purr. "I missed you, buddy" Sloth said and Leviathan responded with a friendly growl, signalling that he missed him too.

"Guys, not to ruin your reunion, but we've got bigger problems right now" Spike said.

"Right you are. Let's go meet back up with the others" Sloth said and the two agreed before they headed off to find the group.


	14. The Indopony Attacks: The Truth: Rescue

Meanwhile, Ken entered the auction room, finding it a complete mess. "Mills! Mills, where are you!? I want my bonus!" he shouted, but no answer replied.

The auction room was all empty, with shattered chairs and ruined stuff everywhere. The only thing that was still left was the Indopony. Ken sees the Indopony and looks in shock and awe at him.

The Indopony sees Ken and growls at him before charging into the bars with his jaws open. His teeth screech against the bars as they move down along the bars.

He then backs up and glares at Ken, while roaring and growling. "Holy cow! What are you? I didn't see you on the island" Ken said as he looked at the Indopony in awe.

The Indopony roars at Ken again and claws at him through the bars, even though Ken is out of reach. Then, Ken pulls out his tranq rifle and shoots the Indopony two times, both darts ending up in the creature's neck.

But, the two darts aren't enough, from what it seems. "Oh, you're a tough guy" Ken said.

Ken was about to shoot the Indopony again, but then, the Indopony started acting up before he collapsed to the cage floor unconscious.

Ken was surprised on how easy that was, but he still makes a cautious approach towards the cage. He opens the door and leaves it unlocked for it would be a quick run in and out, or so he thought.

He cautiously approaches the creature, until he finally reaches its mouth. "Look at you" Ken said, observing its features as he moved towards the Indopony's mouth.

"You're some kind of hot rod with really pretty teeth" Ken said, observing the Indopony's features, including his sharp, dagger-like teeth that stuck out of his mouth like that of a crocodile.

Making sure it is asleep, Ken presses his hoof against the Indopony's head, but no response comes from the Indopony. Knowing its safe, he then takes out his pliers and selects one of the teeth.

"This'll make a perfect centerpiece for my necklace" Ken said as he lowers his pliers down to the selected tooth. He surrounds the tooth with the pliers jaws and starts yanking on it.

Then, from behind him, the Indopony's tail raises up. Sensing it, he looks back, but nothing's there as the tail drops.

While he's looking away, the Indopony opens his eyes and smirks an evil look as he's pretending to be asleep. When Ken looks back, he goes back to sleep.

Shrugging it off, Ken continues to yank the tooth, but it wouldn't budge. "Open wide" Ken said as he continues to yank the tooth. Then, again from behind, the Indopony's tail raises up.

Sensing it, Ken looks back to see the tail stand erect as the Indopony doesn't lower it this time as it is a distraction and Ken takes the bait as he looks at the erect tail oddly and confusingly and taking his attention off the Indopony's jaws.

Then, the Indopony opens his eyes and smirks evilly again. Then, without warning and taking the opportunity, the Indopony strikes.

He snatches up Ken's right front limb in his mouth and raises up on his back legs as high as he can go. Then, without warning, he clamps his jaws down and slices Ken's limb clean off, thanks to his teeth.

Ken collapses to the ground and backs away in fear. The Indopony then swallows Ken's limb whole before turning his attention back to Ken.

He slowly moves his jaws towards Ken before his jaws press against Ken's forehead while Ken whimpers in fear. Then, the Indopony lets out a thunderous roar in Ken's face before he starts shredding him alive.

Meanwhile, Eversoll hid in the background. After seeing the whole thing, he knew he had to get out of their, quick. He sneakily ran for the nearby elevator.

Luckily for him, the Indopony was too busy shredding Ken alive right now to even notice him. When he entered, 3 other ponies, two stallions and a mare, were already in there.

They were hiding behind the door frame of the elevator, which luckily was wide enough to fit two ponies behind it. The mare and a stallion took the right side while the other stallion took the left.

The mare was in front of the keypad, so Eversoll quickly shoved her out of the way and into the opening while he started typing in the code. In a state of panic, he typed in the wrong code.

After seeing the carnage that the Indopony was doing, she screamed in horror, which was a bad idea. It was enough to turn the Indopony's attention to her and he roared at her.

But just in the nick of time, Eversoll remembered the code. He typed it in and the elevator doors started closing. Meanwhile, the Indopony pushed his cage door open with his head.

Then, while on all fours, he ran for the elevator. As he got closer, he switched to his back legs and held his claws out and jaws open wide. But, the elevator closed just in time and he ran into the elevator door.

Eversoll turned back to the others and laughed in relief. Frustrated, the Indopony turned away. But then, his tail flicked the elevator control panel, damaging it.

Then, the elevator doors reopened and he turned to the 4 ponies inside while Eversoll slowly turned towards him and looked back in absolute fear. He growled ferociously at them before letting out a thunderous roar.

The wind from the roar was strong enough to blow everypony's manes' back. Then, the elevator light went out and Eversoll's scream was heard from within the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group has reunited, once again. They ran through a hallway and arrived at a door, but just as they were about to go in, they were stopped dead in their tracks as they heard Eli and guns clicking.

"Don't!" Eli said. The group slowly turned around to see Eli and two guards with their guns ready walking towards them.

Leviathan growled at Eli and surrounded his friends in a protective position while Owen got in front of them. "You all, you deserve each other. Maisie, come with me" Eli said.

But, Fluttershy and Claire held her close to them. "You got your money" Twilight sneered. "Now walk away" Owen said. "Oh, what are you gonna do, huh?" Eli asked. "We're gonna stop this!" Claire said.

"All of it!" Rainbow added. "How? What, are you gonna go back in time before Lockwood decided to play God? You can't put it back in the box!" Eli said, angrily. "We have to try" Fluttershy said.

"It's too late. Maisie come" Eli said. "She's not coming with you, you...you monster!" Applejack said and Leviathan roared at Eli. "Oh! So, you're gonna take care of her now? Huh?" Eli asked.

"So she can be raised by better people than you...Yes" Sloth replied. "You have no idea what she is" Eli said. "What do you mean by that?" Starlight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lockwood never had a grandchild. He just wanted his daughter back" Eli said and that's when it snapped. Maisie was actually a clone of Lockwood's daughter. Everyone was surprised by this.

"And he had the technology. He created another. He made her again" Eli said. Then, all of a sudden and out of nowhere, the Indopony snatches up the two guards and runs off into the darkness of another hallway.

The sudden uproar frightened everypony and made them jump. All they heard afterwards were the guards getting shredded up alive and the roars of the Indopony echo throughout.

Eli immediately ran off while the others headed in through the door quickly, all except Leviathan, who was too big to fit through.

He tried his hardest, but the concrete wall was too hard for him to budge through. So he backed up from the door and Sloth came out with him.

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to find another way around, buddy" Sloth said. Leviathan sadly nodded. "Don't worry, you'll find one, because I'm coming with you" Sloth said.

Leviathan smiled at him and nodded before licking Sloth on the face. He retaliated by patting and petting Leviathan on the snout. "Are you sure?" Claire asked.

"Oh, we'll be fine. Besides, if that thing decided to attack, I've got Leviathan to protect me. And don't worry, we'll catch up later" Sloth replied.

"Good luck you two" Twilight said and then, Claire shuts the door and barricades it with a locker.

Maisie and Fluttershy, meanwhile, stand against another locker with their backs against it, breathing quickly and shaking in fear, trying to grasp what just happened.

"Come on!" Claire said and they ran down the hallway from the door they just entered, leaving Fluttershy and Maisie behind.

Then, Rainbow and Owen came back and helped the two along before they continued. Sloth and Leviathan, meanwhile, headed out, too.

"Come on, Leviathan. We're going down to the lab to save Blue, Franklin, and Zia" Sloth said and Leviathan agreed with that. Immediately they headed to the elevator which was luckily right there.

Sloth pressed in the code and the doors opened. The two went in and Sloth presses the -3 floor button and they descended.

* * *

Meanwhile, the lab was evacuating. They were packing everything up as quickly as they could to the point where they would just throw stuff in a suitcase sloppily.

But, other things are more fragile and valuable than others, like the eggs and the rib piece from Captain Monstra's skeleton, which is still intact in its case after all these years.

They needed to be handled with care, or they could break or be ruined. Henry looked at the rib piece, making sure it is secure before gesturing a worker to come to his aid.

"Get this to Mills. Be very careful, it's extremely valuable" Henry said and the pony rolled it away.

"You, I need blood samples from the raptor" Henry said to another pony and it turned out to be Franklin dressed up in a lab coat.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot! Get me 50 ccs carfentanil and a phlebotomy kit! It's right there! Now!" Henry said, pointing at it and Franklin nodded before Henry pushed him off to look for and get it, even though Franklin had no idea what he was doing or what those things even were or looked like.

"Come on. Come on" Henry said as he pulled out the keys to the cage Blue was in. "I need this raptor's blood" Henry said to Zia, who was handcuffed to one of the cages bars.

As Henry neared, Blue roared at him and Henry jumped. "Sure, go ahead" Zia said without hesitation. "Where is that kit!?" Henry shouted. Franklin looked back to Henry and Zia.

Then, he turned back to his work and saw one of the needles with the powerful sedative in it. Then, he had an idea. It was crazy, but Franklin had had enough.

"Okay, now listen to me. It is better for you to cooperate. I'm gonna get this blood with or without your help" Henry said to Zia. "This blood's contaminated" Zia replied.

"I designed this animal myself. It's pure. Every cell of her body was created in the most controlled environment under the most demanding of conditions" Henry said.

"Yeah, but I did an intravenous blood transfusion with a P-Rex, so, it's a sock drawer in there" Zia replied. "You what?" Henry asked in shock and confusion.

Then, out of nowhere and from behind, Franklin stabbed the needle with the sedative in it into Henry's neck. "Franklin! What are you doing!?" Zia asked in complete shock.

Franklin dropped Henry to the ground as he was instantly unconscious. "Saving your life!" Franklin said. Meanwhile, the elevator doors opened and Sloth and Leviathan came out.

"There!" Sloth said, pointing to the lab. "Come on!" Sloth said and the two headed for the lab. Back with the 3, Franklin grabbed the keys and unlocked the handcuffs holding Zia to the cage.

Then, all of a sudden, she grabs his face and squishes it as hard as she could. "Yes!" she said before letting go of his face. The two were about to leave, when two guards appeared.

"Stop! Don't move" he said as he activates a Brinkley stick. The other guard runs forward and drags Henry away. "Now step away from that cage. Now" the guard said.

But then, without warning, she quickly pulls the lock and opens the cage door. The guard backs away in fear as Blue walks out of her cage, free once again. She turns towards him and growls.

"Easy now" the guard said, but Blue wasn't gonna listen. She roars at him and he activates his Brinkley stick. But then, all of a sudden, Leviathan appears from behind the guard.

Then, seeing him, Blue backs down and Franklin and Zia smile. Leviathan walks up from behind the guard. The guard doesn't notice until he sees everypony staring straight behind him.

He slowly turns around until he's face to face with Leviathan. Then, Sloth appears. "Say hello to my little friend" Sloth said and Leviathan let out a thunderous roar in the guard's face.

The guard screams before Leviathan snatches him up in his jaws and throws him into an X-Ray of the Dragomonstranator.

The force was enough to break the light and destroy the X-Ray itself, and the guard collapses to the ground. Leviathan growls at the fallen guard before looking back to the other 3 with a smile and a wink.

"What are you two doing here?" Zia asked. "A rescue mission, of course" Sloth said before gesturing the 2 to hurry along.

Then, out of nowhere, a guard comes forward with an assault rifle, aiming at Leviathan. "Get down!" Sloth shouted and he, Zia, and Franklin dove to the ground. Leviathan faced the guard and roared.

The guard aimed the gun and was about to fire as was Leviathan was about to lunge, when Blue came from behind and pounced on the guard, shredding him up alive.

He fired the gun just as Blue landed on him, but luckily, no bullets hit her. The bullets went everywhere. Luckily, Leviathan's hide is so thick and armor like that the bullets that hit ricocheted off.

But, some hit the hydrogen canisters next to the cage. As the hydrogen leaked, Sloth, Franklin, and Zia noticed as they got up. "Go. GO!" Sloth said, hurrying them along. "Run. Run!" Zia said.

Leviathan and Blue soon smelled and noticed the danger and ran for their lives. Nearby, a control panel sparks from getting hit by a bullet, and one spark managed to land in the hydrogen, igniting it.

The lab soon was engulfed by a fiery inferno and exploded. Blue and Leviathan barely escaped with their lives, with Leviathan getting scorched a little.

Seeing that they were safe, the 3 continued on to reunite with the group. All throughout the -3 floor, the power shuts down for the explosion caused a power surge. But, that's not the worst part.

From what remained of the hydrogen tanks, Hydrogen Cyanide, a dangerous form of hydrogen that causes death if breathed in, leaks from a pipe.

A gas monitor in a nearby control room measured the amount of gas in the building, and an alarm beeped as the Hydrogen Cyanide amount in the -3 floor increased by the second.

That's not the only bad part. The remaining dinoponies in the cages, which are on the same level, have little time before they're exposed to the deadly gas. Time is running out for them, and fast.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for delay. I took a break from this to play some Xbox.**


	15. The Indopony Chase and Fight

A storm was brewing outside. Meanwhile, back with the group, they slowly entered the room with all the skeletons and dioramas in it. They had to be cautious with the Indopony now wandering about.

They slowly entered, not making a sound. The only sound was the pitter-pattering of the rain outside, along with the occasional thunder. Then, Owen spotted a guard lying on the ground.

The gun with the laser sight that controlled the Indopony lied next to him. The 11 slowly crept toward the guard.

But then, all of a sudden, the guard was pulled back behind the mount the large Unicornoceratops skull was on. This made them jump and they immediately hid behind the other side of the same display.

Fluttershy whimpered, but Applejack quickly covered her mouth. They heard chomping sounds before the Indopony appeared from behind the display.

The guard pony's front hoof dangled out of his mouth before he finished swallowing it. Then, he picked up the scent of the group and growled.

They quickly moved around the display as he snarls at where they once were. The Indopony checked around before he moved on. Owen peeked out, making sure the coast was clear.

Then, he reached for the gun, but Claire pulled him back. Owen wondered why she pulled him back, but she gestured up as the answer was right above them as they heard creaking.

The Indopony crawled on top of the Unicornoceratops skull. He looked around, but saw nothing, even though they were right under him and right under his nose. Some things just forget to look down.

But then, the radio the guard had on him buzzed, catching the Indopony's attention. He looked to where the radio was, which was right next to the group, and saw them. He let out a thunderous roar at them.

"RUN!" Owen shouted. "Go, GO!" Twilight shouted and the 11 ran for their lives. They headed for and up a nearby spiral staircase.

The Indopony hopped off the Unicornoceratops skull, roared, and pounced on the stairway's bars. Everypony screamed as he snapped at them. Luckily, they were just out of his reach.

Quickly, Twilight and Starlight shot both lasers at him. The power combined from the lasers was enough to knock the Indopony off the bars. He then fell and collapsed to the ground.

It at least gave them enough time to escape. The Indopony soon recovered and climbed back up the stairway, breaking all the bars in the process.

When he reached the top, the group was nowhere to be found. He then got on all fours and sniffed around while walking away. Owen and the others were hidden in a nearby room.

Owen slowly peeked out the door. When he saw the Indopony's tail slither away, he retreated back into the room. They had entered the room where you can enter into the dioramas.

Meanwhile, the Indopony caws out. Knowing they'll be seen from within the dioramas with the lights on, Owen goes to a nearby control panel and shuts the power down to the whole room.

Meanwhile, Sloth, Franklin, and Zia have entered the control room to the -3 floor. Then, Franklin looks at the gas monitor. "You see that" he asked.

The hydrogen cyanide has spread rapidly and is slowly reaching the containment area where the remaining dinopony's are. "That's hydrogen cyanide. If it reaches the containment level, it'll kill them all" Zia said.

"Oh boy" Sloth said. "The ventilation system is down" Franklin said. "Can you maybe fix it?" Sloth asked. "Can you bring it back up?" Zia asked. Franklin wasn't sure, but he wasn't gonna let his friends down.

Meanwhile, back with the others, they were slowly making their way through the dioramas. With the lights down, they're harder to spot, giving them the advantage.

But, the sounds of the Indopony echoed throughout the room, putting the group on edge with every claw tap from it's back feet and every growl it makes.

As they move, the Indopony runs back and forth across the room. Meanwhile, Franklin works on the system.

The hydrogen cyanide moves closer and closer to the containment area with every second, making Franklin more anxious and nervous.

Cameras are seen throughout, with every one in a cage so they get a safe view of each dinopony. But, one catches the attention of Sloth.

One of the cameras showed the female Pliodragonator Leviathan met earlier.

Sloth was happy there was another one, but what he didn't know was that she is a female, and Leviathan and her already have a thing going.

"The server's unresponsive. I have to reboot the whole system" Franklin said. "So reboot it" Zia said. "I'm trying" Franklin replied, working even faster.

Meanwhile, the group continues to move through the dioramas. Then, Owen gets to a locked door. He tries everything, but it won't budge. "What?" Claire asked quietly. "The doors locked" Owen replied.

"Here, let me try" Twilight said and she tried lock picking the door with her magic. "Great, now we're stuck here" Rainbow said. "Now necessarily" Twilight said as she continued to lock pick.

Meanwhile, Franklin continued on rebooting the system. "Franklin, we don't have time" Zia said. "I know, I know, I know" Franklin replied. Then, the system was ready.

"Okay, good job, Franklin" Sloth said, lightly punching him in the shoulder. Franklin smiled at Sloth and pressed enter.

Then, everything started turning back on, which was good news for them and the dinoponies, but bad news for the others.

Back with the others, Twilight continued to lock pick, but was interrupted by the lights turning on. "Just when it couldn't get any worse" Spike said fearfully.

They all watched as the dioramas' lights switched back on, and theirs was last. Then, Maisie saw a row of sharp teeth before a lightning flash revealed the Indopony.

She screamed while the Indopony let out a thunderous roar before charging through the glass. Everypony was knocked back from it and everything in the diorama fell upon the group.

Luckily, a support beam and model tree formed a barrier between them and the Indopony. The Indopony snapped at the group and tried to get at them, but the barrier was enough to keep him at bay.

Everypony screamed as he snapped his jaws at them. He tried multiple locations to try and get in, but it was no use. "Go. GO!" Claire said, pushing Maisie along and she exited the diorama, running for her life.

"Run! RUN!" Fluttershy shouted. As the Indopony snapped at them, Twilight and Starlight shot him with lasers, keeping him at bay for only a few seconds.

Applejack managed to buck him in the snout and Rainbow punching and kicking him in the nose and head. All these attacks only kept him away for a few seconds.

Then, the model tree gives way and collapses upon the group. The Indopony's middle claw manages to impale Claire's right back hoof as it is pinned under the fallen tree. She screams in immense pain.

Then, Applejack bucks him in the face as hard as she can. He removes his claw from Claire's leg and backs out of the diorama, roaring in pain. He rubs his face before Maisie's scream catches his attention.

He roars before chasing after her while running through the Pliodragonator skeleton, breaking it into a million pieces. Maisie runs up the stairs with the Indopony on her tail.

He lunges at her every chance he gets, but misses every time. He's so rambunctious that everything is destroyed as he runs past it. Maisie gets a chance to escape as the Indopony gets stuck in a doorway.

He roars in frustration as she escapes his jaws, but manages to break free shortly afterwards. She quickly runs down a hall way and arrives at a chute.

She climbs in and watches as the Indopony comes around the corner and runs at blazing speed at her. She waits till the very last second before shutting the door.

The Indopony rams into the wall and starts clawing at the wall and door, but he's unable to break through. He roars in anger as she's escaped again.

But then, a nearby window catches his attention as a light shines through it from the lighthouse.

* * *

Back with the others, Owen lifts up the log with the help of Twilight's magic, freeing Claire's leg. "Claire! Are you okay?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine" Claire replied.

"Hey, here. You're okay" Owen said, handing her a cloth and putting it on her wound. "Put pressure on it" Applejack said. "And don't look at it" Rainbow added. "Look at us. Look at us" Fluttershy said.

"You guys have to go find her" Claire said. "We can't leave you here" Owen said. Then, Claire grabbed Owen's neck and took him forward in a kiss. "Go. Go, I'll be fine" Claire said as they broke away.

"Don't worry, we'll look after her" Fluttershy said. "Run!" Rainbow said and Owen nodded.

Owen ran off, and he was joined by Twilight, Starlight, and Spike, while Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy stayed to watch Claire.

Owen quickly grabbed the laser sighted rifle that controlled the Indopony, loaded it up, and headed off. "Come on, guys" Owen said and the 3 followed him.

Meanwhile, Maisie climbed as fast as she could up the chute. She finally arrived at her destination. She climbed out of the chute, ran up the stairs, and entered her room.

She climbed into her bed and hid under the covers. Meanwhile, on the roof, a claw appeared. The Indopony then appeared, pulling himself over the ridge.

He stood up on his back legs, looking over the land before letting out a thunderous roar that could be heard for miles. Maisie hid deeper under the covers as the roar was heard.

Then, the Indopony switched to all fours and climbed down the roof to Maisie's room's balcony. Maisie whimpered as she heard the creaks from every step the Indopony took.

The Indopony finally arrives to the edge. He reaches his claw down slowly. As Maisie sees the shadow of the Indopony, her shaking and whimpering increases.

His middle claw manages to open the door as it pushes the handle down. As he hears the door click, he slowly descends onto the balcony.

He pushes the doors gently open and his back foot comes forward into the bedroom and lands on the wood floor. The floor boards creak and sink a little bit under his weight.

His killing claw on his back foot taps the floor. Maisie slowly looks over in fear as the Indopony enters her room. He let's out menacing growls as he closes in.

He slowly comes to the edge of her bed and moves his snout and right claw slowly towards her. Maisie let's out a muffled scream as his dagger-like teeth move in for the finishing blow.

As he's about to lunge, Owen kicks open the bedroom door and enters, followed by Twilight, Starlight, and Spike.

"Maisie, stay down!" Owen shouted and Owen fired the gun three times, while Twilight and Starlight shot all the lasers they could at the Indopony before their horns were fried, and Spike unleashed the strongest and biggest fire breath he could.

The Indopony surrendered to the onslaught, but only for a moment. He quickly recovered like it was nothing. He then raised back up on his back legs to his full height and looked at the 4 in rage.

Sadly, bad luck was on their side. Owen was out of bullets, Twilight and Starlight's horns were fried, and Spike was completely exhausted.

Owen dropped the gun and they backed up against the wall as they were frightened, shocked, and out of ideas. It seemed like this was the end.

But then, out of nowhere, a screech and a thunderous roar was heard. The 4 looked and there was Blue and Leviathan.

Blue lunged forward, pouncing on the Indopony and climbing onto his back, while Leviathan charged and snatched the Indopony by the neck. "Yeah! You go guys!" Spike shouted.

"Kick that Indopony's butt" Starlight added. Then, the Indopony managed to grab Blue's tail and slam her into a dresser, but she quickly recovered. He then shook Leviathan off and clawed him in the face.

He roared in pain, but then charged into the Indopony, ramming him into the side of a wall. Then, Blue jumps onto the Indopony's side. Maisie screams, but Owen quickly rushes over and covers her mouth.

"Shh" he said to her. Then, the Indopony manages to throw Blue off again, by grabbing her by the tail and slamming her into a couch and pinning her with his back foot, then pushing Leviathan away as he lunges again.

Then, the Indopony rushes forward and tries to get at Owen and Maisie, but Leviathan then grabs the Indopony by the tail with his jaws, drags him back, and throws him into the side of a wall, but he quickly recovers and is back on his feet.

He charges at Leviathan, but Blue manages to shove the Indopony to the ground, while also ramming into a book holder, where a string of lights and books fall on top of the two.

Then, the Indopony pushes Blue off, along with the string of lights which entangled her, with his back feet and she flies into Maisie's bed, destroying it. The 5 move out of the way just in time.

"To the window" Spike said and the 5 ran for the window. The Indopony went after them again, but Leviathan rammed into him, knocking him aside before bringing his jaws down upon the Indopony's neck.

Then, Blue jumps onto the Indopony again and the 2 wrestle with him, continuing their battle.

"Follow me. I know a way on the other side" Maisie said and they followed her across the roof, while listening to the battle. "Come on. Come on!" she said.

Then, all of a sudden, a window burst open as the Indopony was on top of Blue, biting at her. Then, Leviathan grabbed the Indopony by the tail and they retreated back inside.

The sudden glass burst knocked Starlight, Owen, and Maisie off, but luckily, they caught a lower section of roof and slid down the shingles to safety. Twilight and Spike sighed in relief.

Then, Twilight grabbed Spike with her magic and put him on her back before gliding down to the 3.

Then, all of a sudden, the Indopony was knocked out a window and collapsed onto the same level with the five. He slowly recovered and saw the 5.

"This way!" Owen said and they quickly climbed up a ladder onto a glass roof. The Indopony roared and lunged onto the ladder. He slipped, but his claws caught onto the ladder and he climbed up.

The 5 ran to the edge of the roof, only to find it being a dead end and a 2 story drop. Twilight could easily fly all of them to safety, but she wasn't leaving them. The 5 slowly turned around to face the Indopony.

He growled at them. But, when he stepped onto the glass, it broke under his weight. So, he tried to keep all his feet on the support beam. Then, he let out a thunderous roar at the 5 and Maisie slipped.

Owen grabbed her, but she took him down with her. He luckily managed to grab onto the ledge. "I got you" Owen said. "Owen! Maisie!" Twilight said, and she and Starlight began pulling them up.

Behind them, the Indopony closed in for the kill. But then, a whole bunch of banging and clanging was heard. Everypony looked, and it was Claire and the others.

Claire was banging the gun against the bars, while the others were banging the bars with their hooves. "HEY!" Claire shouted. "Over here!" Rainbow shouted. "Hey, you!" Pinkie shouted.

"Over here, you son of a mare!" Applejack cursed. "Hey, you ruffian!" Rarity shouted. The Indopony snarls at them. Then, knowing they have his attention, Claire raises the gun.

Twilight and Starlight finally manage to pull Owen and Maisie up. Then, Claire activates the laser and points it at Owen. The Indopony follows the laser, growls and glares at the 2. "Come on" Owen said.

"Bring it" Twilight said. Then, Claire clicks the button. It let's out the high-pitched, eerie sound and the Indopony let's out a thunderous roar before lunging.

Owen runs at the Indopony and flies out of the way before the Indopony pounces on him. The Indopony lands on the glass and it shatters under his weight.

Below was the large Unicornoceratops skull as the glass roof was right above the room with all the dioramas and skeletons. The Indopony held on for dear life as one slip meant death.

But then, after struggling a little, he manages to get a good grip and climbs right back out, no problem. He then turns to Owen and snarls. Twilight and Starlight ready their horns. Everypony couldn't believe it.

The Indopony glares at Owen and prepares to pounce. But then, all of a sudden, two roars are heard. Everypony looks and it's Blue and Leviathan. They both jump and pounce onto the Indopony.

The combined weight from the 3 made the support beam collapse and the 3 plummeted. Maisie and Fluttershy looked away. They twirled in the air towards the large Unicornoceratops skull.

The one, big horn on the top was gonna impale somepony, and the unlucky individual...was Leviathan. But, his thick armor didn't allow it. Instead, the 3 landed on the Unicornoceratops skull, Leviathan first.

The skull and stand collapsed from the weight of the 3. Blue was thrown off and to the side and Leviathan and the Indopony were left on the broken stand.

Blue flew into a nearby diorama and was knocked unconscious from the blow. Plus, rubble soon fell on her. The Indopony snapped his jaws at Leviathan, but Leviathan held him back.

Then, Leviathan finally managed to push the Indopony off. The Indopony then flew into the spiral staircase and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Then, soon after, the stairwell collapsed and the metal rubble fell on top of him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The story's not over yet. Next chapter will be the final showdown. Sorry for cliffhanger, too.**


	16. The Final Showdown

Sloth, Zia and Franklin entered the room from the elevator. Immediately, Sloth saw Leviathan as he was struggling to stand. "Leviathan!" Sloth said as he rushed over.

"What the hell happened in here?" Zia asked, seeing the rubble, smashed skeletons, and destroyed dioramas. Sloth helped Leviathan up. "Are you okay?" Sloth asked and Leviathan nodded.

"Did you take a big fall?" Franklin asked and Leviathan nodded. "Hey!" Owen said. "Hey! You good?" Franklin replied. "For the most part" Twilight replied. "Yeah. You?" Owen asked. "Nope" Franklin replied.

"Hey, we got a problem downstairs. I need you to come see this" Zia said. The others began to head down and make their way down to the 4 when they heard growling. Maisie looked and screamed.

Everypony looked and the Indopony has woken up again and has recovered. He gets up from the rubble, shaking the pieces of metal off him before letting out a thunderous roar. "What is that!" Franklin screamed.

"The Indopony!" Starlight shouted. The Indopony looked at everypony in anger as for him...this ends now! But, Leviathan was gonna show him that the end is now.

Leviathan let's out a thunderous roar at the Indopony and the Indopony let's out another thunderous roar back. Leviathan then faces the Indopony and moves to where they're face to face.

The Indopony roars again. "Kick his butt, Leviathan" Sloth said. Leviathan stared down his opponent before letting out another thunderous roar and the Indopony let out another thunderous roar as well.

Everypony stood back as the final showdown began. Leviathan was the first to charge. He landed his jaws on the Indopony's neck and twirled him around.

The Indopony broke free of Leviathan's jaws and pounced on Leviathan's back and began clawing and biting at him.

Leviathan shook and thrashed his body, trying to get the Indopony off, but the Indopony wouldn't let go. Then, Leviathan went to the side and was heading straight for a wall.

The Indopony sees the coming danger and tricks Leviathan. At the last second, the Indopony jumps off Leviathan and Leviathan ends up hurting himself by hitting the wall, hard.

Then, the Indopony runs forward and pushes Leviathan into the wall again by ramming into him with his feet.

The blow dazes Leviathan and the Indopony grabs Leviathan's head with his jaws and throws him across the ground. Leviathan recovers and lunges at the Indopony.

The Indopony dodges, but Leviathan lunges again, this time grabbing the Indopony's neck in his jaws. Then, as hard as he could, he slams the Indopony's head hard into the floor.

The Indopony is dazed for only a few seconds, but recovers. Then, using his claws, the Indopony claws Leviathan multiple times in the head.

Leviathan roars in pain before the Indopony slams his head into the ground and bites down on his neck. Then, the Indopony rams Leviathan, head first, into a raptor skeleton, destroying some of it.

Leviathan lunges up at the Indopony, but the Indopony pushes Leviathan back down onto the raptor skeleton, destroying it. Leviathan roars in agony, but nopony can help him.

Everypony watches helplessly as the Indopony moves in for the killing blow. The Indopony closes in and pins Leviathan to the ground.

Leviathan can't do anything but watch as his life flashes before his eyes as the Indopony lowers his jaws. Thinking this is the end, he closes his eyes and waits for it to end and the worse to happen.

But then, a caw is heard. Everypony looks as another one is heard. Blue has gets up and clears herself of rubble before she runs at her top speed towards the Indopony. She has recovered and is ready to fight again.

She let's out a roar before she pounces on the Indopony's back. The Indopony tries to grab her tail and pull her off, but she doesn't allow it.

Then, Leviathan gets back on his feet and rams into the Indopony, charging him into the Dimetrodon diorama. Blue hops off just in time as the Indopony is rammed into the Dimetrodon diorama, destroying it.

The Indopony is dazed from the blow. Then, Leviathan grabs him by the head and pulls him around before smashing him into the diorama of the Sanctuary Island.

The Indopony quickly recovers and lunges at Leviathan, but Blue pounces on his back, stopping his lunge. The Indopony, this time, manages to pull Blue off and he throws her into a small P-Rex skull.

Then, Leviathan snatches the Indopony's neck in his jaws. The Indopony soon manages to break free from his jaws, but then, Leviathan rams the Indopony into the Poncaventor diorama, destroying it.

Then, Leviathan grabs the Indopony by the head again and throws him across the floor like a rag doll.

The Indopony recovers, but then, as soon as he does, Blue pounces onto his back and Leviathan lunges again, landing his jaws again on the Indopony's neck.

Shortly after, Blue's thrown off again from all the thrashing. Leviathan continues to pull the Indopony around before seeing something. The large Unicornoceratops skull wasn't totally destroyed.

Whet remained of it laid perfectly with the horn pointing like a spear. Leviathan then immediately started shoving the Indopony towards the horn.

But then, the Indopony freed himself from Leviathan's jaws and got on Leviathan's back, clawing and biting him again. But, Leviathan wasn't gonna have it.

He twirled hard, which was enough to launch the Indopony off. The Indopony was getting weaker, but wasn't weak enough to where he couldn't fight anymore. Also, he landed right next to the horn.

The Indopony quickly recovered and faced Leviathan. Blue soon joined Leviathan's side.

Then, all 3 of them roared at each other, but then, Leviathan let out a thunderous roar in triumph and charged, shoving the Indopony onto the horn.

It impaled straight through his hip and the Indopony roared in tremendous pain. He wasn't dead, but was immobile. The Indopony tried to free himself, but it was hopeless.

Then, Leviathan moves in for the finishing blow. The Indopony lashed out with his jaws and claws, but Leviathan managed to snatch up the Indopony's neck. The Indopony tries to break free, but it was no use.

Then, using all his bite force, Leviathan crushes the Indopony's neck. The Indopony let's out one last roar before Leviathan delivers the final blow by snapping the Indopony's neck.

Leviathan lets go and the Indopony's head and upper body drops lifeless to the ground.

Then, knowing he's won, Leviathan gets on top of what remained of the Unicornoceratops skull and the Indopony's dead body and let's out a thunderous roar in triumph and Blue joins him while everypony cheers.

The short, violent reign of the Indopony...was over.

Leviathan then got off as he was greeted by Sloth in a big hug, along with the others. "You did it, buddy! You killed that monster!" Sloth said as him and Leviathan engaged in a hug. Everypony else agreed.

"Guys, we'll celebrate later, but right now, we have a problem" Zia said. They then remebered what she said earlier, and the group immediately headed down to the basement, leaving Blue to her lonesome.

She watched them go before chittering. Then, she got on top of the Indopony and the skull and let out a thunderous roar in triumph before she hopped off and ran off.

* * *

 **Author's Note: How was that for a battle? Pretty epic, huh? Well, next chapter is the last chapter. Enjoy!**


	17. Freedom and A New Equestria: Credits

Back down in the basement, the hydrogen cyanide has breached the containment area. Now, it's only a matter of time before the dinoponies succumb to the deadly gas.

The group entered the control room and Claire and Twilight walked to the window to see the disaster. The dinoponies weren't liking the hydrogen cyanide and were starting to want out of their cages.

"They're all dying" Claire said. "The blast damaged the ventilation system" Zia replied. "We did everything we could" Sloth said. Twilight then sees the control buttons. "I can open the gates from here" Twilight said.

"Twilight, be careful" Rainbow said. "We're not on an island anymore" Owen said. Twilight then started unlocking the cages one by one. Soon, the whole room was filled with dinoponies.

But, one in particular caught the eyes of Sloth and Leviathan, the female Pliodragonator. Leviathan went up to the window and put his claw on the window, looking down at her.

Sloth then walked over and put his claw on Leviathan's shoulder. After the doors were finished unlocking, Twilight and Claire looked at a large red button.

The text underneath said "OPEN OUTER DOORS: IN EMERGENCY, PUSH". Claire walked over, opened the hatch, and was about to press it, when she stopped herself. "Claire, you press that button" Owen said.

"There is no going back, sugar cube" Applejack added. "I can't let them die" Claire said. Everypony waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Then, Claire closed the hatch and looked through the window, crying.

Everypony else couldn't believe it. Owen walks up to her and places his hood on her shoulder, comforting her.

Soon, Fluttershy and Twilight started tearing up, along with Leviathan, as he would watch his girlfriend, which he only met for a few moments, die before his eyes. But, caring filled his heart.

He was about to go over and press the button, when Maisie presses it for him. Everypony else not paying attention watched as the doors magically opened. They all turn to see Maisie's hoof on the button.

"Maisie! Why did you do that!?" Twilight asked. "I had to" Maisie replied. "Do you realize what you just did!?" Starlight said. "They're alive, like me" Maisie replied. Leviathan couldn't hold in his excitement and relief.

He then exited the room. "Leviathan! Where are you going?" Sloth asked, but Leviathan didn't answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Eli was loading up the container that held Captain Monstra's rib piece into his car. But then, he was stopped by distant rumbling.

He slowly turns around with the container still in his hooves and looks towards a large opening. The rumbling grows stronger by the second. Two guards at the opening look down the corridor with supplies in their hooves.

Then, out of the darkness, a Pegasusodon flies out, grabbing one of the guards, flying him into the air, causing him to drop his supplies, by a few feet before dropping him onto the hood of the car.

Eli watches in shock and horror as it happens. Then, he looks back to the corridor. The remaining guard watches as tons of dinopony stampede out of the corridor. He tries to run, but immediately gets trampled.

Eli quickly dives under the car, pulling the container under with him. But then, a Ponatosaurus's leg moves the car off Eli.

Knowing his life is more important, he abandons the container and climbs back under the car, while almost getting stomped on in the process.

He screams in fear as the car wobbles and shakes from the stampeding dinoponies. Thinking he might get flattened by the car, he lays perfectly still. But, just as the stampede starts, it ends.

Relieved, Eli climbs out from under the car unharmed. He was unharmed, but his car was a complete mess. He sees the container, which is also totally unharmed from the stampede, luckily.

He gets up and straightens his tuxedo before walking over to the container. But, as he reaches down to pick it up, from out of nowhere, a webbed, clawed foot stomps in front of the container.

He slowly looks up to see Leviathan glaring down at him, growling. "Hey there, Leviathan. No hard feelings, right?" Eli asked, but Leviathan wasn't buying it.

Leviathan pushes the container aside with his foot and walks toward Eli, growling. Eli backs up in fear, holding his hoof out.

Then, Eli backs up against his car as Leviathan stops with his snout only a few inches away from his face. "Easy" Eli whimpered. But then, Leviathan let out a thunderous roar in Eli's face and snatched him up in his jaws.

Eli screamed in agony and pain as he felt Leviathan's teeth sink into his skin. Leviathan then throws him across the ground like a rag doll. Eli gets up and tries to run, but Leviathan lunges forward, pouncing on him.

Eli continues to scream as Leviathan snatches him up again and throws him again. But, this time, Eli lands right next to the container. He tries to reach for it, but is in too much pain to do so.

He looks back towards Leviathan as he moves in for the killing blow. Leviathan then gets to where he's hovering over Eli. Eli puts his hooves in front of him. "Please" Eli said weakly.

Leviathan looked down at Eli and growled. But then, Leviathan's mood changed. He stopped growling and showing his teeth and turned to a mood of sympathy, but still anger. He got off of Eli and walked away.

Eli was relieved and weakly got up. He then reaches down to pick up the container when, all of a sudden and out of nowhere, the P-Rex snatches up Eli in his jaws. Eli screams as he's chomped to death.

Leviathan looks back at Eli and the P-Rex and enjoys the carnage. The P-Rex chomps and shreds up Eli. But then, out of nowhere, a remaining Ponotaurus decides to join in, but the P-Rex doesn't allow it.

The Ponotaurus rushes in and grabs one of Eli's ripped legs. But then, the P-Rex knocks the Ponotaurus off his feet with his head, causing him to drop the leg. The P-Rex chomps at him and the Ponotaurus runs off.

Then, the P-Rex twirls around, knocking over a lamp post in the process, before rearing up on his back legs and letting out a thunderous roar. Leviathan watches in awe as he does this.

Then, the P-Rex gets gets on all fours again with a thud before he stomps towards the forest. But, he also stomps in Leviathan's direction. Leviathan ducks just in time as one of the P-Rex's feet lifts over him.

But also, the container holding Captain Monstra's rib piece is also in the P-Rex's way, and the P-Rex, without a second thought, stomps on it, destroying the container and the rib piece inside before he stomps off into the forest and off into the night.

Leviathan watches as he stomps off before roaring a goodbye and waves. But then, just before the P-Rex disappears, he turns around and roars again before disappearing off into the dark forest.

Leviathan, now relieved and satisfied, heads off to rejoin his friends. But, he then realizes he forgot about his girl. He lets out a roaring call, but no answer returns. He lets out another, but still no answer.

Saddened by this, he walks off with his head down back towards his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group exits Lockwood Estate. But then, out of nowhere, Blue appears. She growls at the group. "Hey girl" Owen said. "Owen" Claire said. "Shh. It's okay, she won't hurt us" Twilight said.

Owen slowly walks down the steps, while the others watch in fascination. He slowly and gently holds his hoof out and she slowly moves her snout closer. She then jerks back. "Hey" Owen said.

Then, she slowly moves forward again and his hoof lands on her chin. Then, he pets his hoof against her snout and she purrs. "Blue, come with me" Owen said. Then, Twilight slowly walked up beside Owen.

"We'll take you to a safe place, okay?" Twilight said. Owen then looks over to a cage and Blue looks over, too. Then, they look back at each other for another moment before Blue slowly begins to back away.

But then, she's stopped by a friendly growl, which catches the others attention. Owen, Blue, and the others look to see Leviathan. Then, Blue walks over to Leviathan.

They look at each other for a moment before Blue nudges him on the side of his neck in a sort of hug. Then, she backs away and licks him on the side of the face. Leviathan smiles at her and sort of blushes.

Then, she chitters before looking back at Owen, Twilight, and the others. She then turns and runs off towards the forest. Owen and the others watch as she runs off.

Maisie runs up to Owen and comforts him by hugging him. The Mane 8, including Leviathan, join Owen at his side and they all watch as Blue runs off towards the forest.

But then, Blue stops at the edge of the forest in a ray of light from a car and looks back at all of them. The Mane 6, Spike, Starlight, Leviathan, and Sloth all wave bye.

Blue roars back at them before she runs off into the forest, disappearing into the night. Claire, Franklin, and Zia then join the others. But then, they were all interrupted by a friendly growl.

They turn and it's the female Pliodragonator, Leviathan's girlfriend. Leviathan roars in happiness as a big smile appears across his face. He runs up to her and smiles. She smiles back.

They stare at each other for a moment before they wrap there necks around each other. The others were completely shocked and caught off guard. "Leviathan! You have a mate now!?" Sloth said in utter shock.

Leviathan broke away from his mate and nodded, roaring in happiness. Sloth felt like he was gonna faint, but he didn't. "Well, congrats, is all I can say" Sloth said. Leviathan smiled at him and the others.

"What's her name, Leviathan?" Twilight asked. "If she even has one" Rainbow said. "Leviathan had a name when we met him" Fluttershy said. Leviathan looked at her and she roared.

"What'd she say, Fluttershy?" Starlight asked. "Charybdis" Fluttershy replied. "What a unique name, darling" Rarity replied. "Um, guys. If you haven't realized, they're both named after sea monsters" Zia said.

The Mane 8 all realized that, except for Twilight. "Of course. I knew that" Twilight said. "What's the next one we meet gonna be named? Scylla? Hydra? Siren?" Rainbow said and the others laughed.

"Well, Charybdis, nice to meet you and welcome to the family" Twilight said. Charybdis smiled and she looked at Leviathan. Leviathan looked at her and smiled.

Then, they both let out thunderous roars and the others cheered. "Wait, what about the dinoponies?" Sloth asked. The others looked at each other. "We'll figure out" Twilight said and the others agreed with her.

* * *

 _How many times do you have to see the evidence? How many times must the point be made?_

Meanwhile, a plane was being loaded with a Ponyonyx. The Ponyonyx bites the bars in anger as he wants to be let out. Nearby, a pony opens up a briefcase that contains vials of dinopony DNA and blood.

 _We're causing our own extinction. Too many red lines have been crossed._

Soon, the plane takes off. "And our home has, in fundamental ways, been polluted by avarice and political megalomania" the elder pony from earlier in the court room says, "Genetic Power has now been unleashed and of course, that's gonna be catastrophic".

Meanwhile, far out in Saddle Arabia, trucks were driving down a road.

 _This change was inevitable from the moment we brought the first dinosaur back from extinction._

The trucks were carrying dinoponies in cages on the back. A Ponallosaurus smashes its head against the side of its cage and roars as he wants to be let out. Back in the court room, the pony continues.

"We convinced ourselves that sudden change is something that happens outside the normal order of things, like a car crash, or it's beyond our control, like a fatal illness. We don't conceive of sudden, radical irrational change as woven into the very fabric of existence".

Meanwhile, a car drives down a seaside road. Owen, Claire, and Maisie are in it. Owen is in the drivers seat, Claire in the passenger's side, and Maisie in the back on the left.

 _Yet, I can assure you, it most assuredly is. And it's happening now._

Meanwhile, off the eastern coast of Equestria near Manehattan, ponies are surfing and having fun in the water. But, they are unaware that they're being watched.

A bunch of ponies ride on a huge wave when the silhouette of the Mosadragodile appears under the wave. It chooses its target and opens its jaws wide as it aims for a lone surfer not to far from the surfing group.

 _Humans and ancient creatures are now gonna be forced to coexist._

Meanwhile. the P-Rex crashes through a treeline. A fence is in his way and he smashes through it with ease. He then is blocked by a deep trench. On the other side is a lion as the P-Rex has entered a zoo.

The two kings look at each other face to face. Then, the P-Rex rears up on its back legs and lets out a thunderous, mighty roar. The lion replies with a mighty roar as well.

 _These creatures were here before us. And if we're not careful, they're gonna be here after.  
_

Back in their car, Maisie looks out the window at the ocean and sees 3 Pegasusodons flying over the ocean with a sunset in the background. Owen and Claire look as well.

 _We're gonna have to adjust to new threats that we can't imagine._

"We've entered a new era. Welcome... to Jurassic World" the pony in the court room finishes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blue appears on a hill overlooking Ponyville. She then rears up and caws out before finally roaring over her new home.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Canterlot on the mountain, Leviathan appears on a balcony over viewing all of Equestria. He takes one good look at it before he lets out a loud, mighty, thunderous roar over Equestria.

* * *

 **Epilogue: Twilight and her friends return to Ponyville after the action packed and amazing adventure they had. Besides dealing with the dinoponies, they settle down and rest from all that has happened and return to their normal lives once again. They've excepted two new people into their lives: Charybdis and Maisie. Maisie looks up to them as friends, but more importantly, family.** **Charybdis feels the same way, but now she has Leviathan. Leviathan's life has changed since this day. Besides being a hero, he's also achieved the girl of his dreams and he can start a/his own family. But now, he's in high danger as many ponies know of his existence and some are gonna use everything in their power to capture him and sell him for money as he is of high value being organic and one of the last of his species. But, Twilight and her friends aren't gonna allow that. So, it's now gonna be a battle for and over Leviathan, his existence, and his freedom.**

* * *

 **CREDITS**

Based on the show My Little Pony created by

 **LAUREN FAUST**

and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom created by

 **UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND J.A. BAYONA**

Story Written and Produced by

 **DINOPONY2580**

 **CAST**

Twilight Sparkle: Tara Strong

Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie: Andrea Libman

Rarity: Tabitha St. Germain

Applejack/Rainbow Dash: Ashleigh Ball

Sloth: Bill Farmer

Owen Grady: Chris Pratt

Claire Dearling: Bryce Dallas Howard

Spike: Cathy Weaseluck

Starlight: Kelly Sheridan

Zia: Daniella Pineda

Franklin: Justice Smith

Eli Mills: Rafe Spall

Mr. Eversoll: Toby Jones

Ken Wheatley: Ted Levine

Elder Pony in Court: Jeff Goldblum

Ben Lockwood: James Cromwell

Maisie Lockwood: Isabella Sermon

Iris: Geraldine Chaplin

Dr. Wu: BD Wong

Additional Voices: Peter Jason, Kevin Layne, John Schwab, Sam Redford, Charlie Rawes, and a few others

Guard 1: Eric Bob

Guard 2: Sam Ken

Guard 3: Shaun Jaxon

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there you have it, peeps! This story is finally done! Now, I have one less story to worry about. Hope y'all enjoyed it. AND SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY!**

 **And, another thing, if you guys have any other story ideas that involve Leviathan, Stargazer, Sloth, or any of my other OC characters, shoot 'em at me.**


End file.
